Strawberry Heart Attack
by Ulqui4
Summary: Orihime is cheating with Ichigo by crying back to her ex, Grimmjow. After she gets what's coming to her, what's the deal with these two? I mean... they're alone, but together. Will Grimmjow's attempts at getting Ichigo end in vain or will he succeed? GrimmIchi. Lemons. No real Ichihime or Grimmhime.
1. Part 1

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack

**Warnings: **Lemony, Yaoi, "bad" words, progressive OOC, bad portrayal of Orihime, the story is _NOT_ GrimmHime.

**Author Note (Important!): **This is going to be a trilogy. I'm planning on getting rid of some of my other stories (?) This is going to be a trend where I take my favorite pairings and make their stories in to AU/Non AU trilogies. The order of the trilogies will be: 1. the initial meeting/ the beginning of the love story, a bumpy road, and the happy ending.

This is the _**First Part **_of the _**GrimmIchi **_Trilogy.

If you want to know which pairings are going to take place in these trilogies, please look at my profile.

**Part One:  
(Grimmjow POV)**

Walking out of bed today, I did _not _feel different. There was a naked woman in my bed. It was _not _any fucking different. After she makes me breakfast, she'll leave. Even last night, there was no seduction. There was just hot, _normal_, sex.

Throwing the blanket aside, I groaned and arose from the bed. I stumbled to the bathroom and started the shower. I had to work today. Goddammit. This was a daily routine: Morning fuck, eat, tell the bitch to go home, go to work, get home, find something to do, call someone up to fuck, and go to bed.

There was only one interesting part of my schedule. I would go to a place where they held poetry presentations. I had a soft spot for poetry. It always resonated within me, gave me a different perspective of things. Besides I could hit a drink there and find people with personalities.

I had to turn of the shower because I realized I was really horny again. I don't know why. I didn't like breaking their hearts, but these sluts would do anything for a good fuck, they didn't even care.

Let's make one thing clear, _I don't fall in love. _To me, love never works out. I always tell the truth. I can't fall in love. I don't _do _romance.

Looking down at the bed, I woke the redhead up. "Oi, Orihime, I could use a good fuck."

Orihime seemed like such an innocent person. But the truth was that we were just fuck buddies now, she made me realize how harsh real love was. Had I been more patient, it would have been more painful when I she told me that she was cheating on me.

I had no reaction. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything to her. Why add insult to injury?

She had a boyfriend and I had just given up on any type of romance.

She yawned loudly and put her hands in the air. Sitting up she replied, "Me too, can you get on the bed, Grimmjow-san?"

I did what I was doing. I honestly didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to get rid of this horniness. She was cheating on her boyfriend now with me, I didn't want any shit. Was it that bad of me to have a good fuck? Today, I just happened to have picked her up at the poetry house. She flat out lied to her boyfriend and told him that she was going to go home.

I didn't even know who her boyfriend was because she told me to just wait. That whore probably couldn't get her guy in bed no matter how hard she tried.

Lying on the bed, I waited for her to lower her naked body onto my hardened member. I just pulled my head back and waited for her to move. She moved alright. She rode my dick… like any other girl had, it wasn't special. She would squeal and say my name over and over again.

"Hah… Grimmjow, oh!"

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum…"

As soon as I said that I felt a wave coming over me. She took her wet pussy off and allowed me to cum outside so she wouldn't get any inside of her.

"Hah, ah, that felt good," she panted.

I nodded my head as I waited for my cock to go limp again. Oh, the power of quickies.

"You good, Grimmy?" she asked with the innocently fabricated face of hers.

"Yeah," I replied bluntly getting off the bed to go take a shower.

"I'll make you breakfast before I have to meet Ichigo, ok?"

I nodded my head.

So that's his name? Ichigo. That name sounds… cute. It was the first time she had mentioned her boyfriend's name to me. Wait till that kid finds out what his partner is doing. It's not like she shouts _his _name when she has an orgasm. Now, she just has to make sure she doesn't shout my name.

I stepped into the shower and stroked my blue hair back as the warm water washed it. Coming out, I could hear the sizzle of the griddle and the smell of bacon. Fuck her. She knows everything. Yet, she fucking cheated on me that bitch.

I put on a pair of pants and left my white shirt unbuttoned to show off a very well built frame.

I sat at the table waiting for Orihime to bring me my food, I told her not to fuck it up before. She liked to put all kinds of crazy shit in my food. She brought me a plate of good looking food. There were four pieces of bacon next to an omelet. She had a plate of breakfast herself.

I started to eat only when she had sat down. I poked at the bacon with my fork; there was a weird crust on it, "What is this?"

"It's chocolate-covered bacon!" She sounded rather cheerful, "It's really good; try it, Grimmjow-san."

So I chewed on a small bit in my mouth. It tasted different… Not too bad so I finished it, scraping some of the excess chocolate off. I took a bite of my omelet.

Holy fuck. It was fucking hot. Holding a hand up to my mouth, my eyes started water and my tongue and throat burned in agony. What the hell did she put in here?!

I cut the omelet with the side of the fork while still holding my hand over mouth. I started to cough when I saw what she had put in there.

"Holy shit! Orihime, what the fuck are these?!" I freaked.

"Oh, I put habaneros, to try to make it spicier!" She leaned over and looked at my food, "Oh, it looks like I put too many in yours."

She giggled and offered me some water.

"Water will just make it fucking burn!" It's true, water just spreads the heat around in your mouth. So, I ran over to the freezer and pulled out a large spoonful of ice cream. Immediately, my mouth started to cool down. She's trying to kill me.

When we were done, I asked her when she was going to go home. She said now. And she left, just like that. I buttoned up my shirt and left. I drove my Porsche to my work. I owned my own pet clinic as a fully certified veterinarian. In our area, there were no animal hospitals.

I like animals, probably more than people. They don't talk back to you, they don't bother the hell out of you, and they certainly don't get as moody as people do.

I was having a pretty slow day at work. I was really bored. There was nothing to fucking do. I got a call halfway through the day, it was from Orihime.

She spoke at the other end of the line. "Hi, Grimmy, I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?"

"I… I can't spend the nights over at your house anymore."

"Really?" I sparked a pretend interest in my tone. I was doodling with my pen on a pad of paper while I spoke.

"Yeah, yesterday, Ichigo came to my house and I wasn't home. So he got really suspicious and she didn't want me to lie to him again. So…"

"Yeah, that's ok."

"Really? You're the best! Anyways, how's work?"

"It's… slow."

"Oh, ok, did you see anything interesting?"

"A dog had an overgrown tooth."

"Ouch! That's got to hurt—". You could not believe how happy I was when Nel came into the room to tell me I have a patient coming in.

"I got to go, Orihime. Bye." I hung up the phone before said bitch had any more time to annoy me. Her teal hair splashed back and forth as she bounced into the room and started to talk in her high-pitched voice.

"Dr. Grimmjow-san, you have a patient!" She held the clipboard close to her huge tits. She always had a sense of childishness that was somewhat cute. Her body was all woman. I shouldn't be saying this stuff about my _sister-in-law._ Yes, I have an older brother. His name is Nnoitra. That's how I know her in the first place, and I got her this job.

My brother's also pretty successful. He's a movie director. He fell in love with Neliel Tu Oderschvanch, a German orphan, four years ago. I didn't know it was possible for my brother to fall in love. He's such a tight ass. She was just plain sweet. They are complete opposites.

But, they can at least say that have truly fallen in love being inseparable and all.

Nel was a good assistant too. She was on top of things and she was nice to the pet owners. She finished school and she had all of the qualifications but, she refused to work anywhere else. Fine by me. My lazy ass was too lazy to do anything.

A girl with brown hair in pig tails and had large soft eyes. She was accompanied by another girl, about the same age, and a much taller guy with obnoxiously bright orange hair.

"Hello there, please place your pet right here." I told the girl standing in front of me. Showing her the examination table next to me, realized that I should be asking for her fucking name…

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Yuzu! This is my sister, Karin," She pointed to the girl with the black hair. She just snarled. The attitude problem again, but my facial expression did not change.

"This is my brother," She called to her brother, "Oni-chan!"

"Oh," the taller one sat down right in the chair and lent out a hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Grimmjow JaegerJaques." I shook his hand back. My finger slipped his as I turned my attention towards the cat, "Who's this?"

"That's our kitten, Kon!"I petted the cat on the head as the initiation for the checkup procedure. As I checked the kitten, I kept the corner of my eyes on the older brother of the two.

Without thinking, I asked him, "Still in school?"

He seemed a little taken back. It was not my fucking fault that he looked like a high school student. "No, I finished medical school a few years ago, I run the second Kurosaki clinic."

So this guy was _Ichigo Kurosaki._ No, he wasn't just Ichigo Kurosaki, he was _the _Ichigo Kurosaki. The famous Ichigo Kurosaki had a ton of articles written about him. I have heard about him, but I don't believe I had ever met the guy.

That bright orange hair… maybe I had…? That name, Ichigo does ring a bell. Who was this guy? Oh yeah, Orihime's boyfriend. I hope not. I don't think even her size bust could've gotten this sexy beast.

What the fuck did I just call him?! I stopped trying to think about him. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that this would be my last patient for the day. After the checkup, I asked a few questions, and sent them on their way. I gave them my business card and wrote my number on the back.

I never give patient my cell phone number. But I guess, since he may or may not have some sort of relation to me.

I hanged up my coat and said bye to Nel.

"See ya, Nel."

"Bye! Are you going to be at the poets house today?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"See you then! Oh, oops, sorry, Nnoitra and I have plans for then!"

"Yeah, that's ok. I'll pick someone up there, for the night atleast."

"Maybe you should get settled, Grimmjow-san."

"I told you Nel," I held the door just as I was about to leave, "Love doesn't work for me."

I walked out the door and into my car. Driving home, I had that odd sense. That sense that I needed to see that orange-haired kid again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know the last chapter didn't really do much. But this one is going to be considerably longer and have a little more content. As well as background. The next story I plan on doing is NnoiNel. **THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A TRILOGY!** I just didn't want to screw up the story line. Hope you will like it, you will, don't worry.

**Warnings: **Lemons, bad word, Yaoi. Ichigo POV, seemingly IchiHime~but it's not. Ichigo obsessing over Orihime… _Not Ichihime_ but it gets better.

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack: Part two

[-]

I don't know about this girl. Orihime? She's sweet, she's hot, she's sexy, and she always telling me how much she loves me. But right now… I'm not so sure

I was jamming on the doorbell. Open the door dammit, Orihime. I needed to get to the clinic today. Not to mention that my little sisters had a checkup for the cat that I had to drive them to. But there I was, still pressing the doorbell, as if expecting an answer.

I had the bouquet of flowers behind me, all nice and wrapped and there was a letter attached. I thought it would be romantic and a good start if I invited Orihime to a night out at the poets house where I was invited to speak.

She told me that she went yesterday, but a formal invitation can't hurt anyone. I think Orihime is a sweet girl and she's very beautiful but our relationship lacks trust.

At last, I turned around after concluding that the situation was futile. There, I saw a car roll up into the driveway. Who did I see inside of the car? Orihime, all nice and bundled up. And I knew it was too early for someone to just randomly go out somewhere. Not to mention I called her a ton of times yesterday.

This made me mad. So fucking mad, but I can't exactly _take it out _on her. There were so many things that she could've been doing. She can't seduce me, because I told her. No sex until after marriage.

"Oh, Ichigo! Sweetie, you're here," she seemed slightly surprised as she held her purse a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, I brought you something," I was about to pull out the bouquet of flowers before she stopped me.

"Oh, sweetie, come inside, it's chilly!" she grabbed my free hand and dragged me inside. She turned on the light and exhaled deeply. I sat myself down on the couch, bouquet still in hand.

"So, what were you saying, Ichi?" She smiled a warm smile and spoke in her usual high-pitched voice. I don't know why, but I wish she didn't call me "Ichi", it made me uncomfortable.

"I-I…" _Damn, stop stuttering,_ "Orihime, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to poets night with me."

At the same time I held the bouquet and with the tagged invite in front of me.

She had the weirdest reaction. At first, she seemed a little nervous, "Well… um-uh…"

I was scared that she was going to refuse. But the blush quickly wiped off of her face, "Yeah! I'll definitely go with you." She took the flowers into her hand and took a big whiff of them, "These are amazing, thank you!"

"Anything for my flowers," I guess I had to sweet talk. I felt almost as if it was too sweet and I couldn't get it out right.

"Orihime, where did you go yesterday?"

"I-I… I was home," her feet started to shift nervously.

"No, you fucking weren't." My anger was shining through no matter how hard I tried to hold it.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I was at my parents. I promise I won't lie to you." She seemed to be telling the truth. I mean, I couldn't prevent her from leaving her house.

She came over to the bed and rested her head in my lap, revealing a lot of cleavage. She kept moving closer and closer to my stomach. Reaching up, she grabbed my head and pulled me down.

"Kiss me, Ichigo," she whispered. I complied and leaned farther down to kiss her lips. It wasn't bad… but my lips were closing on hers. I couldn't get my tongue through.

It didn't seem right, maybe that's how love is supposed to be when it starts. That's how it was with Rukia.

"Ichigo," She purred.

"Mhmm." I felt like I needed to secretly wipe that lingering feeling on my lips, but I didn't want to offend her.

"Will you have sex with me?" Oh God. I hated this question. For the last fucking time: FUCK NO! I wanted her to stop it. I was not going to fuck her. NO. Just, no.

"Yes, when we get married," but I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to get married.

"No, Ichi," she started a low, sexy voice, "right now."

"You know," I pretended to check my watch, "I have to go."

There was a time and a place for everything, but in this case, there was a person, and she was not it. Should I dump her? But she seems so perfect for me. I love her. Or at least… I think I love her…?

I drove away quickly in my car to go pick up my sisters for the pet appointment.

When we got to the only animal hospital in the town, we had to sign our name on a piece of paper. The wait was only 15 minutes until we saw a Weiner dog strutting out. There was a very nice, pretty lady at the counter and she helped us with everything.

When she asked me if I was Ichigo Kurosaki, I said yes. Everybody knew me. I saved so many lives, it's not even funny. My job is to protect those who need me. At first she seemed a little skeptical and then she asked if I did maternal visits. I said yes. I could do them; I just don't do them very often.

After I came inside, there was a blue haired- FUCKING BLUE-HAIRED- doctor sitting in a spinny chair. He was turned around and it took him a few moments to notice we were there. He rolled forward and held out his hand, "Dr. Grimmjow JaegerJaques."

What an interesting name, Grimmjow. It sounded English, Swiss, and German.

Just before the checkup, he decided to ask us our names. Surprisingly, even though we worked in the same field, he didn't recognize my name.

"You still in school, kid?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

What the fuck?! Am I still in school? Do I look like that?!

"No," I replied pretty coolly for the situation, "I run the second Kurosaki clinic."

He didn't even seem impressed, he just shook it off like 'ok, why the hell do I care?' What the hell is with this guy?!

That tousled blue hair splashed oh-so gracefully over his perfectly chiseled face. What the fuck am I saying…? I didn't even know at that moment. He was checking the kitten's heartbeat. When he threw the stethoscope over his neck, I noticed his tight neck muscles. They were really tight and flexed every time he moved his neck.

The entire time he was doing the checkup, I could see his cerulean eye on me the entire time while I tried to distract myself.

"Hey kid, look at me while I do the damn checkup. I'm not a narcissist, but I'm pretty sexy, you won't regret it," he stopped staring at me for a moment. I was really surprised, again, "I need you to make sure the cat isn't going crazy or anything."

I mentally face palmed. I thought he was flirting with me… what the fuck…

I could not distract myself. I hate to admit it, but I was desperately calling to him. But… I'm straight… and I can't be seduced. Not to mention, he dropped his pen and, in order to get it, he had to bend over… And oh my God… I had to stop thinking about it. He put the cat back in its cage and handed it to my sister when all was said and done.

"Here," he handed me his business card. Shoving it in my pocket, I said, "Thanks."

On the way out, I took the card out of my pockets and read it. Seeing nothing interesting, I put it away. But as I was putting it away, I saw some writing grasp my attention on the back. It was his… I don't know. It had no label. So I put it back away. May be, it was his cell phone number. The curiosity was killing me.

There were several thoughts running through my head like _Maybe we could become friends, after all we both do medicine. And I could invite him to the poets house…?_

What in the hell am I thinking? I had such a bad headache by the time we got back to the car that I just put my head on the steering wheel before starting.

"God…" I groaned, desperate for some release.

"Ichi-Nii, are you OK?" Karin, my black-haired little sister asked.

"Yeah," I dragged myself up from the wheel and started to their house to drop them off and then to go back to my apartment.

I dropped the two of them off. They lived with my dad because they were only 14 years old. I had my own apartment. Now, I had to get ready for the poets house. Today, I wasn't attending, I was performing. This was a big deal, not to mention, it was for my girlfriend.

After I got back to my place, I immediately took of my shoes and ran to the shower. The water was hot and it felt so good on my skin. Afterwards, I started to get my clothes on.

I stood in front of the mirror just gazing at myself. I buttoned my cuffs and stared. I stroked down my suit to make sure it was nice. I had just ironed it. I fixed my tie and put on my watch.

I slipped my socks and shoes and ran out the door. I held the poem tightly in my hand. _I can do this, dammit!_

I lived in a giant penthouse all by myself. My entire apartment was like that. There was only one person that owned a penthouse was the penthouse in the floor above me. The penthouses took up the entire floor.

I hit the button next to the elevator and I waited anxiously for the elevator and tapped my foot violently. As soon as the door opened with a _ding!_ I rushed inside without thinking. I didn't tie my shoelaces either. I was an idiot. So, I fell forward and into some strong hands.

When I looked up, guess who I saw?! Guess who the fuck I just had to see?! That blue haired demon from the pet clinic.

"You ok?" He asked, pulling me up. "You look cute when you're flustered."  
he just had to add that part, didn't he.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I brushed my tux and realized that he had to _pull _me up. Because, I didn't move from his arms, "I'm not flustered either!"

"You were shaking," he pointed out after a few seconds.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I wasn't just embarrassed. One would understand if they saw what he was wearing. It was a tight, white suit. The pants were a dazzling white and the shirt underneath was a dark blue. It complimented everything so well. He flipped his hair again making me go crazy. The sky blue color of his skin stood out against his semi-tanned skin and his white suit.

Where the hell was this guy even going? Why the hell did I have to meet him hear?! Oh, wait… holy fuck… don't tell me… the guy that lives above me… is this guy?!

"D-do you… live on the 24th floor?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, why, do you live on 23?" he asked, grimacing.

"Yeah…" I replied really quietly while staring at my feet. I caught a glimpse of his perfect face. He didn't even have a reaction. I hate it when people are like that. But he had that almost evil look in his eyes.

"You blush much?" He grinned a little. It wasn't a scary grin but it wasn't his full potential either.

"Huh?!" I freaked out again because his words caught me by surprise. When I looked at the mirror in the elevator top, I saw that I was blushing to the top of my ears. Oh my god. I looked like a motherfucking tomato.

The rest of the walk was pretty much quiet. But we got to the parking lot. He got inside of his light blue Porsche and I got inside of my blue-grey Mercedes.

I started to drive and Grimmjow was right behind me! Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Suddenly, he took a right at the last intersection. Yes, he's not going to be going to follow me and cause me an accident because of stress.

I turned on the radio to try to tune out those blue blurry thoughts. Before turning on the radio, I made the mistake of turning it up. Of all songs, it started blaring "The Eye of the Tiger". Guess who my thoughts averted to? Grimmjow. Wanting to turn it off, I couldn't. It was impossible.

I changed the station and there was a soft love song that floated through the car. I tried really hard to think of Orihime, the girl of my dreams. I was going to marry her, have some kids, and we'll live happily after ever. We'd have the perfect life where we were both honest to each other and had a sex life that carried on even after having kids. Right at that moment, I started to think of her beautiful assets.

She had the roundest hips. Her breasts were enormous on a more intimate not.

This was pathetic.

It was so pathetic.

I was making an _effort_ to get horny. What's wrong with me? If you're actually drawn to someone, you should be drooling all over them, how come I had to force myself to think of my lover and still not get any reaction?

I just focused my all of my attention on the most important thing right now, the road, and my poem. I looked over and realized that I had forgotten my paper in a hurry. I was already almost there. I couldn't take another 35 minutes to drive back!

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. God! Why does this always happen?!

I tried to restate my poem in my head… _You washed over me like a ray of sunlight… um… A walking dream you a-are… in my heart. Smile… what… the…Holy shit._

I didn't know what I was going to do. I was about to fuck this up. There was nothing that I could do other than go up there and perform. I even invited Orihime to come watch me. Right! May be if I can see Orihime, then I can remember.

I wonder if this incident was summoned by the devils in hell just to stress me out even more. I drove into the parking lot and as I was parking, I happened to unfortunately have noticed the car next to mine. It was a blue Porsche. I don't know how many people own a blue Porsche in this area, but it better not be his.

I shut my door with my foot because my hands wouldn't leave my side. So I kept walking, looking extraordinarily awkward.

There, I saw the clock ticking away faster than it should've been. I ran to back stage right as the host was opening up the performances with a decent poem of his. I just stood there. I couldn't remember seeing anyone outside.

It was just me and my heavy breath. Leaning on the wall, I realized I was screwed. All I could do now was go up there and saying something meaningful. I could remember bits and pieces of my poem.

"_Now coming on stage is Kurosaki Ichigo."_

The words rang through the place and I walked out, sweating on the inside. I grabbed the microphone. The panic was evident in my eyes, but I had to keep going. I looked around for Orihime. I didn't see her… so I started to freak out even more.

I started my poem, still looking for Orihime in the seats.

_You walked over my heart_

_Like a living lifeless dream_

_You spread cheer through…_

_Thr-…_

Oh my GOD! I couldn't remember it. And I couldn't find Orihime. There were all of these thoughts flooding into my head like what if Orihime is with another guy.

But my eyes suddenly found a streak of bright blue in the audience. It was Grimmjow... Now I really wanted to jump off this stage. He sat at a table by himself, swishing around the champagne in his glass, staring intently at me.

Even though I thought that I was going to be fucked upside the head, as soon as I started to narrow my vision to only him, it the poem started to just flow through my mouth.

_-Through my life._

_Giving my heart a heart attack_

_The heart that longs for you_

_There's nothing I can see._

_Except you._

_You shined over me like the moonlight_

_In the dark night sky._

_Giving me hope._

_At the right time._

_You killed me._

I didn't notice, but the audience burst out into applause and a few people were standing. Feeling the relief, my body finally relaxed. Grimmjow's face had a slight smirk as he sipped his beverage.

After everything was over and people were just standing around in small circles and talking to one another, I hunted down that blue cat.

_Grimmjow, Grimmjow…_ I was looking for him, desperately. Was I going to thank him? Of course not, why would I do that? I found him chatting with my red-head friend Renji and Hisagi.

"You bastard…" I gritted through my teeth whilst standing right behind him.

"Haha," he turned around, still wearing a playful expression, "You say something?"

"Yeah, I did!" I yelled at him.

"What… couldn't find red-head, big tits friend of yours?" His index finger was placed intently on my jaw and pointed my face upwards.

He was talking about Orihime. How the hell did he know?

"How did you know?!" I freaked out a little bit.

"Calm down, you know the chick was with someone before right?" I'm honestly stupid. There he is, standing all collective and shit, and here I am freaking the hell out. Had I expected someone like Orihime to have been with someone else? Yes, a little… I just didn't want to accept it.

"Was… she with you?" I asked him nervously. I'm not going to lie; I think Orihime might be cheating on me. But I don't want to jump to conclusions and lose her.

"Umm…" He coughed a little, "No… She was- with a friend of mine."

A friend? I wonder who.

His hands were still shoved inside of his pocket. The truth was that I wanted to thank him for being there. And thank him for letting my poem come to me when I was flipping out because I couldn't find Orihime

"I-I wanted to… thank you," I told him slowly but my head was turning and the blood flowing madly up to my face making it heat up.

"Thank me?" He sounded questionable. I felt some large fingers on my cheek, turning my head, "Hey… look, you're blushing…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack

**Author's Note: **Ok, so, again, three parts, but not three chapters. And this is going to get really smutty real soon. Cus I've got some naughty things to put on paper (document). And yes Orihime is a complete **** starts with a c, didn't want to write it…

**Warnings: **Lemons, yaoi, fluff, a little OOC, "bad words", Orihime is purposely OOC

* * *

"Hey, look, you're blushing…" that face of his lit up in a bright red as his eyes stared daggers at me. But I just smile back. I moved the tip of my finger under the soft skin of his chin like I was petting a cat.

A low growl escaped his windpipe and vibrated. Someone was being extremely irritated, weren't they?

"You're kind of cute," I whispered, seductively leaning over to his ear.

"Stop! Gh—" his surprisingly powerful hands pushed against me, "People are watching."

The whimper barely escaped his lips. I don't think he could tell that I was just messing with him. His breath became heavy with worry and his eyes stared at the ground, panting heavily. Those pretty little hands came up to his forehead before he regained his composure.

"You ok?" I was a little worried. Looking at him looked scary. Maybe I had gone a little too far?

After a few seconds he replied, "Yeah… I'm fine… asshole. Do you know where Orihime is?"

He called me a fucking asshole. Then, he ignored me for his so-called girlfriend. Hah! She's probably fucking some other lucky bastard tonight.

"I don't know." I had the look of extreme disappointment glowering in my eyes. He worried me, insulted me, ignored me, and then finally, he rejected me. In what? A matter of five minutes. Good fucking job, Ichigo, kudos to you.

I turned around and started to walk away, but I saw him raise his hand and briefly call my name, "Grimm—" He lowered his hand knowing that I wasn't going to come back. Sighing heavily, I took a large sip of my drink and kept walking.

Sure, I felt the slightest bit mad and pitiful. I didn't care though. What kind of relation does he have with me? He's my ex's soon to be ex. Big deal, I didn't give two shits. Sometimes I would find that orange-head kid rather delectable, but there is no way I could care about him.

I picked up a conversation with some hot chicks, all of which had husbands. And then there was one without a husband but, for some strange fuck reason, I didn't take her home.

On the way back, in the car, no matter how loud I turned up the sound, I could hear that faint voice when he called to me: _Grimm… Grimm…_

Holy shit, this was freaking me out and giving me a damn headache. I was not in the mood for either. Don't you dare call me moody. I needed to drink my way through. Yes, drink my way through. I'll just grab a few beers and it'll be all over. Maybe even a martini would do the trick.

Right at the stop light, I took a sharp right to get to the pub. There weren't usually too many people there, but I didn't know what to expect. I pulled up and parked my car. I was still in the suit, and it was hot. So I left the suit in the car. I'll admit, I looked a little gay because of the way that goddamn purple shirt clung so tightly to me.

And that on top of white sparkly pants? You have to be kidding me, I was lucky if I wasn't going to be ass-raped at the bar.

I walked inside and the owner, Urahara Kisuke, met me at the bar. I just sat there.

"You look down in the dumps, something the matter," Urahara asked, still mixing drinks.

One thing that people have to understand about this guy is the fact that he's very weird. He owns the pub and runs it at night or sits around, has a personal life, has an fuck-ton of money, wears a weird hat, and still has a sexy girlfriend, Yoruichi, that used to work with my brother's producer before she got a real job.

Either way, he's a good guy. He always talks to me and tries to screw with my problems that can be pretty fucking hilarious at times.

"Nahh… Urahara-san, hit me up with a martini."

"Sure thing." He prepare the martini but he kept talking to me whilst the process, "We got a new customer, such an ironic customer at that too."

"Really, who?" I asked, not having a real interest, I took the martini and took a sip.

"It's the doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, Grimmjow, Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo."

I almost did a spit take. FUCKING DR KUROSAKI ICHIGO?!

"Holy motherfucking shit… Where is he sitting?"

Urahara pointed his chin over at the other end where the little hot-head sat, with his cheeks tinted pink and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I think he needs a ride home, but I don't know where he lives…" Urahara said sadly. I can't take that bastard home! Or maybe… I kept staring at his sad, sad face that was now on the bar itself… I _do _have to take him home.

I walked over to the sad little orange-haired boy.

"Ichigo."

No response.

"Ichigo!"

"What the fuck do you want…" Yep… he's doozy. Looks like I'm driving him home.

"Oi, Urahara, drive my car back to the apartment, will ya?"

"Sure thing!" I threw the keys at Urahara and he caught them.

I put my arm under his shoulders. By the time we got to his car, he collapsed in the passenger seat. His eyes were barely open. First time drinker, I suppose?

"Ichigo, where are your keys?" I asked him slowly. He kind of just groaned at first and then he pointed to his pockets. Reaching inside, I had to move my hand around and look for the keys.

"Grimmjow… Why are you touching me?" He prolonged the vowels. I clicked my tongue and pulled out his keys and stuck them in the hole. The key hole that is...

* * *

The ride there was pretty uneventful. Every time I would try to ask something, he would just moan like a zombie and then give me some sort of weird answer. Like I asked him, do you know where you live?

Of course, I knew because I remembered. But this was his answer: _Grimmjow… We all know that I live in your heart_. He used his finger and jabbed my chest with it. He wasn't the slightest bit flustered. Even I was flustered. He was so freaking adorable.

Even when we got back to his penthouse, it was a pain in the ass trying to get him to tell me where he kept his spare keys. In the end, he didn't tell me. So I had to take him upstairs to mine.

"Come on!" I dragged him into the room where he fell on to the couch right up front. His flushed cheeks turned but his eyes stayed on me. He sprawled himself out and his shirt inched upward. I pulled off his tux.

"Ichigo! Get up," I commanded him. He just lost himself and stared at me with a very soft look.

"Grimmm… Pick me up…" he sounds exactly like what a little girl would say. _Pick me up?_ Really?! The fuck, I wasn't going to pick him up!

"Pleaseee," He whined with his lips puckering. Ok, I wasn't going to pick him up, but I did. I didn't have a choice. I put an arm under his knees and an arm under his neck when he awkwardly cuddled up against me. God… why did this have to be so hard?!

I threw him on the bed just high enough so that it made it look like I didn't care but he didn't get hurt. He spread his arms _and _his legs apart, and started to complain. I sat on the bed, with my knees right next to him.

"What's wrong now?" I asked him.

"It's soo hot…" I could tell it was hot, I could change. But now I had to lend him clothes before he died of a heat stroke or something.

I went into the bathroom and got changed.

"Hey," I tossed a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt to him. He barely caught it. "Go change."

He went into the bathroom and I picked up a magazine next to me and started to read. Actually I was looking at the pictures. Hey, at least it wasn't a porno mag.

Ichigo came out of the bathroom, still at ditzy as ever. He stretched his arms up into the air. The shirt got lifted up showing off his flat, tight stomach and the pants hung ever-so loosely over his defined hips.

I mentally face palmed. At this point, I didn't care if this guy was drunk or high. He was purposely trying to seduce me.

He jumped onto the bed and put his hands on top of my stomach.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

He didn't say anything but lay down and just stared at me with those glowing orbs of his. I couldn't stand it anymore, "Stop staring at me and go to bed!"

"I don't want to go to bed," He put his arms over my muscular ones and pulled me, "Turn around…"

"Ok, ok, I turned the hell around, what now?" I looked down on a head of completely orange hair while he nuzzled that same head up to my chest. Not only did he fucking _nuzzle_. He kept moving inward and inward as if my chest was just going to give way.

He threw his arm around me and pulled me even closer if that was even possible. If I let him go, he's going annoy me to death, if I feel bad for me, he takes advantage of me… This guy is a devil.

Yes, I was blushing. Who wouldn't be when this little orange head rubbed every last inch of your skin with his essence? He smelled heavily of strawberries. Who the hell gets drunk and then smells like strawberries?!

"Grimmjow…" He breathed my name in the sexiest voice I had ever heard; much sexier than some woman's.

I blindly put my arms around the guy and just stared at the wall. I was so aroused I was losing concentrating skills. If I could, I would fuck him into the mattress right now, but he looks like a lost puppy. I probably wouldn't fuck a puppy if I found one.

"…Grimmjow…" he breathed my name again. I felt a light, almost sensual tingling by my throat earning him a purr. Realizing that he wasn't just saying my name I looked down to see him nibbling on my collar bone. What does he think I am? His dessert?

"Ichigo," I hissed. It seemed like I was encouraging him because I couldn't get myself to say "stop" after his name. I picked his face up from his chin and planted a kiss right on his lips. His lips were surprisingly wet and tongue was really perky. My wet muscle rose through his mouth and sunk down trying to get a feel for the place in his mouth.

After 30 seconds I pulled him away and grinned at his facial expression. It was fucking priceless. Those eyes were so surprised and he was blushing up to the point of total redness.

"Now, go to sleep," I commanded him. He did as I told him but he went back to the same position of arms around me and fuzzy head nuzzled in my chest.

"Grimmjow, Orihime didn't come…" What the hell is with these mood swings? But I had to console him because he would sound like he was crying or dying.

"I know," I told him and I stroked his hair in a coaxing manner.

"You know, Grimm, I'm saving my virginity for when I get married."

When I hear this, I was so happy I didn't fuck him into the bed. He would've been pissed. Who knows what he would have done?

"Who are you going to get married to?" I asked, curious about his future plans and love life.

"I think… Orihime, I think, but I don't know really," I wanted to scream _OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW! _Why the hell would you otherwise fucking _MARRY_ that slut other than to put your life in a miserable hell?

He hugged me tighter yet. Speaking of hell, there's Ichigo. I couldn't fuck him because I would ruin his "virgin bride" dreams or whatever. He's a man, he doesn't need so much moral! But, you know, I kind of liked that about him. It meant that whoever ended up with him wouldn't have to worry about cheating or any of that shit.

"Do you think Orihime loves me?" His voice was now softer and pitiful. It reminded me of a light marshmallow fluff. Knowing Orihime, she would take that fluff, burn it, and mix it with some other shit and take away from all of its fluffy innocence. "Do you think I'm good enough for her? She's so pretty… and I'm just me."

What the fuck? How was his self-esteem so low?! He had the looks, the personality, and all the fucking integrity that anyone could want. And _he_ thinks he's not good enough.

"No," I said blankly and earned myself a very sorrowful stare upwards, "You're fucking better than her."

At the last few words, he drifted off in the most tranquil state of sleep. His grip loosened, but it was still there.

I don't know. I tried to fall asleep. But, I couldn't. There was a strange feeling fluttering about. Ichigo was the only thought in my mind, how did he even end up in my bed, clinging to me?

The thought that surprised me the most was how this hot-tempered strawberry could survive in such a cold world. His igniting fire had to have been put out. But it burns using the essence of his innocence.

Listening to the things he said and by watching the things that he did, I wanted to just hide him away and tuck him into behind my eyes so he didn't have to face what was coming to him. Orihime was going to put him down, and hell, he'll be disappointed.

For a moment, I think I was falling…

Nope, I fell. I fell for him. I, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez have fucking _fallen_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack

**Author's Note: **Well, this is part _4_, so I broke the trilogy promise… (=_=) Sorry, I thought the story was being a little bit rushed but at the same time, I don't think I could keep up with another longer story. So, it's not going to be way too long.

**Warning: **Blah, blah, blah, blah-blah. Yaoi. It's the Peanuts' language. Ichigo POV.

Let's just say that that morning was not the best morning ever. Before I could realize anything I tossed and turned in the midst of the darkness because of a throbbing headache and the weirdest feeling in my stomach. Ok, I felt like shit, and that was an understatement. I couldn't take it anymore. The bed didn't feel normal and I needed to use the bathroom but I didn't want to get up.

I checked the clock, it was still dark outside. No shit, it was 3:30 in the morning. It was a good thing I didn't work on Saturdays; I got my lunatic of a dad to work on Saturdays. I finally opened my eyes when I couldn't keep them closed any longer. Getting up to go to the bathroom, I thought someone had wacked me upside the head with a large mallet.

"Shit…" I muttered to myself. My breath was really heavy. The room started to spin in my eyes. It looked as if there was a giant earthquake that had come to wake me up. I stood up on wobbly knees and leaned to the wall for support and somehow made it to a white door. _Please let this be the bathroom_. And thank God, it was. I quickly relieved myself. But, while pressing the flusher, it hit me in the face. That strange realization that you have just used someone else's bathroom.

Someone that you barely know… That meant I had slept with him. I face-palmed. Slept with him? That did not sound right. I made the mistake of peering out the door to see someone else in the bed. I had given myself a heart attack right there. It wasn't just anybody. It was _Grimmjow the Great. _The only though that ran through my mind was 'holy shit, holy shit, holy shit' repeated multiple times.

Even though the room started spinning, my stomach had started spinning at that very moment. But I dragged myself back to bed. Every part of me hurt like hell. I thought I was about to get sick but I could keep it down. I just sat in the bed with the pillow in my arms. Every time the pain in my head would bang against my skull, I would squeeze the pillow. It was a way I helped patients control their pain when I would give them shots.

If I was home I could've taken a few medications and not be this bad off. I mean, I couldn't just rummage through Grimmjow's medicine. Hell, I didn't even know where he kept his medicine. And, I was scared out of my mind to even think about.

But I can't be wandering throught the times at this time, I left my keys in my clothes last night, which I wasn't wearing! I didn't even remember changing… please don't tell me that Grimmjow… I felt a sharp jab in my gut, "Gh…" I squeezed the pillow a little harder.

The real shock came when I felt the slightest shift of unbalance in my already queasy stomach. At that moment, I felt the body next to me shuffle in the blankets. He rolled over, blue tresses falling messily over his flawless face. His hand rested on his chest while his actuality was in a deep sleep.

I couldn't take this constant uneasiness in my stomach which had exploded once and for all when I ran into the bathroom for a second time, at least the vertigo had worn down. I emptied my violent stomach into the toilet and just waited for peace to come to me. I'm tired of searching for it. I felt another wave of it. This wasn't going to fucking calm down, was it?

After about the fifth round, I heard the bathroom door creak open. There I saw a really tired Grimmjow at the door, wiping his eyes. He looked down and his sight was locked on my figure and didn't move it. I was scared shitless, there are certain types of people who you just didn't wake up. Grimmjow looked like one of those types of peoples. His brow furrowed and his gaze was cold and unmoving. I flinched and maybe even whimpered a little.

That only lasted a few seconds as I got really sick again. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing. It was awkward and embarrassing because it was awkward. His hand was cold but it sent some sort of warming feeling over me.

"Sorry," I said quietly, he wasn't bent over me. I had my legs crossed one over the other, sitting like some manga school girl on the floor. My eyes were cloudy with a slight hint of red on my cheeks that were flushed, "I barfed my guts out in your toilet."

Grimmjow's eyes shifted a little lower and started to open wider and his cheeks started to turn a deep, deep red. I was a little surprised with his expression. He just cupped his hand over his mouth and turned the other way.

"Something… wrong?" I gulped.

"Yeah," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to get hard if you act any fucking cuter."

I just sighed not having enough energy or the right state of mind to yell at him not to act gay.

"You feeling any better than shit?" Did he even care?

"A little." I replied truthfully. I put my hands on the wall and tried to lift myself up. To my surprise, he caught my arm and pulled me up.

He laughed a little and I went hot-headed, "What are you laughing about?!"

"Your first time drinking or what?" He caught me. He hit the nail right on my head. I didn't drink. I hadn't drank alcohol before last night, just because it felt so morally incorrect and hypocritical for a doctor to be drinking. But then, there's Urahara-san, but he's him.

"Shut up," I replied coldly.

"You gonna make me carry you to the bed again?" Grimmjow's mouth dipped over right next to my ear where his hot breath touched all the right spots. Wait a second… _carry me to bed?!_ What the hell was this asshole talking about?! Saying it seductively didn't change the context of the sentence!

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Last night you begged me to carry you to the bed, and when I did, you fucking snuggled up against me," His eyes were sly, but they weren't lying. I wonder what other crazy shit I did last night…

Upon hearing what he said, saying I was "embarrassed" would be a severe understatement. My face turned crimson and refused to turn back. God, please, I _did not_ do that. I don't think I've snuggled up against even my own dad's chest. We were still in the bathroom while all of this happened.

"I can get back by myself," I wrung myself loose of Grimmjow's grip and walked to the bed, well, at least attempted to walk. I fell down because I got dizzy again.

"Get the hell up!" Grimmjow put one hand underneath my legs and one under my neck and carried me to the bed, against my will.

"Stop it! Put me down!"

"Shut up, and stop making life harder than it has to be, nobody's watching."

"That's not the point."

"We're here, get off, or stay, whichever." He shrugged his shoulders with that cool grin that usually wasn't a normal grin by any means. "You're fucking fuckable, aren'tcha?"

"Don't even think about it!" I swatted his wandering hand away. He laid my carefully on the bed as if I could break if he wasn't careful.

"I wouldn't, not after that huge speech you gave me yesterday, about keeping your virginity and all."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Wow. You told me a ton of shit yesterday, but I don't think you remember telling me."

No way. I couldn't have! This guy's gonna blackmail me for the rest of my life using this vital information. Why, oh why did I have to drink the fucking alcohol? It made me say a ton of stupid things and clouded my memory of ever saying any of it.

"I-I…" I tried to say _I didn't say any of that shit!_ But I remember vaguely saying some distinctly retarded things. But I didn't do it on purpose, I promise!

"You said that I belong right here," His cynical smile was enough to scare the shit out of me. His hands wandered right on to my chest, but he took care not to press hard or go underneath my shirt. Not pressing hard was the worst thing that he did, because his slick hands teased lightly right where my heart was.

"I… did not," I pushed him away using all of my strength at the moment. "Gh…" I don't know what's happening. His touch is _always _teasing me! It's so fucking annoying. I couldn't be getting turned on… No…

"I think, I think, I should be heading home…" I breathed heavily. Actually, I was a little disappointed about leaving. But, I couldn't let this guy get any farther than this. I walked into the other room. Grimmjow just leaned against the wall and gave me a quizzical look.

I final found my clothes where I had left them in the bathroom. I fumbled through the pockets of my shirt and pants looking, "Grimmjow? Where are my keys?"

"Your car keys?"

"Yeah, my house keys were with the car keys, dumbass!"

**3 POV- I don't know why I'm changing.**

"Oh, I gave them to Urahara-san, because I didn't know your house keys were with the car keys. Besides, you wouldn't clearly tell me anything when I asked you where your keys were," Grimmjow scowled. It was true. Fuck clearly, Ichigo was piss drunk and remained in a zombified phase upon return.

The expression on Ichigo's expression was far from amused. Disappointed didn't do the facial expression any justice either. It was just blank, like he was going to explode from a fit of rage in a few seconds. He looked down, shadow cast down. "You what?" Ichigo growled.

"Tch," Grimmjow didn't feel the need to answer that question.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!" Ichigo burst out in a fit of rage and anger.

"You'll just stay here until he gets home, Ichigo. Jeez." Grimmjow found Ichigo's reaction to be really melodramatic. On the other hand, Ichigo found his actions to be completely and absolutely necessary, maybe even more! Upon hearing Grimmjow's suggestion, Ichigo gulped loudly. The thought of spending an entire day with this out-of-whack pervert was beyond Ichigo's imagination. Ichigo thought about calling Orihime to see if he could stay there. But who in the right mind would do that? She left him hanging yesterday.

So he couldn't help but stay under Overlord-Grimmjow's rule. "Fine…" He groaned in accordance.

"Can I use your shower?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Sure, there are clothes in the closet and towels on the rack, find something that fits you and wear it."

Ichigo left to go and enjoy a nice warm shower in Grimmjow's bathroom. He rid himself of his clothes and stepped in. The warm water seemed to rinse off all of Ichigo's worries for the moment as he just stood there. He took the shampoo, out of curiosity, smelling it. It smelled of heavy vanilla. _But of course_ he thought to himself. He massaged his aching scalp with the scented shampoo. The shower became steamed because that was what it was set to. The shower head was enormous as well.

Ichigo looked up from his concentrated shampooing. The hot water beat down from on his orange hair, washing away the vanilla-y bubbles. Beginning to feel a little light-headed, Ichigo grabbed a towel that was colored the most obnoxious blue. Oh, how he hated that color. But, did he hesitate to wrap it around his waist, or did he think twice before drying every inch of himself with it? No. Of course he didn't.

He searched through all of Grimmjow's clothes, all of which were too big for him. "GRIMMJOW WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING FAT?!" And then, Ichigo realized he just yelled this _out loud_. But it was too late for realizing. After going through about ten shirts, Ichigo finally found one that fit him. It was purple and said "Nice Vibe" on the front of it. He put it on along with a black jacket and black skinny jeans. They were considered skinny jeans, but they were actually fit pretty loosely on Ichigo.

Subconsciously, he buttoned the cuffs, as he walked into the living room where he blocked Grimmjow's view of the TV. "Ichigo… move, I'm watching something."

Grimmjow was curled into ball on the couch, snuggling a pillow. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo repeated a little louder.

Grimmjow finally looked up… but he didn't regret it, his eyes lit up at the sight of Ichigo. "Holy shit…"

"What?"

"…" Grimmjow was breathless. Any girl would've died to see that reaction, but not Ichigo; he supposed that Grimmjow was flirting with him.

"WHAT?"

"You look… so…" Grimmjow knew to hold his tongue before saying 'fucking sexy', "…"

He just inhaled deeply and let out a deep sigh. "Stupid."

Ichigo was enraged, he pounced on Grimmjow's lap and stuck his face in the taller man's more whimsical face. First, Grimmjow is all over him and then tells him that he looks stupid?! "What the fuck?! First you're all over me and then you call me stupid?"

"Yeah, cuz you'd flip your shit at me either way," Grimmjow shrugged his broad shoulders in denial. "Think about it, you'd probably get mad at me if I told you that you were sexy."

Ichigo blushed and turned away silently adding, "But… you didn't have to call me stupid."

"Haha, ok princess," Grimmjow reached up and kissed a very surprised Ichigo on his soft lips.

Ichigo looked bewildered and sat up even straighter causing a lot of pressure to Grimmjow because Ichigo forgot the fact that he was sitting on top of Grimmjow. He wiped his lips and just stared down with an angry, heated face.

"Hn," Grimmjow just smirked widely at the other.

"Anyways," Grimmjow begin giving Ichigo enough time to remove himself, "I'll get dressed and then we can leave."

An entire fucking day with Ichigo, boy, wasn't that blue-haired bastard lucky?

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Stalk. Fangirl. [Insert other shit here]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack

**Author's Note: **There are two pairing stories going on in this one.

**Warning: **GrimmIchi, implied Nnoinel, yaoi, shounen-ai, bad words.

* * *

"So," Grimmjow spun the steering wheel with one hand, "Where do ya wanna go?"

Ichigo twiddled his thumbs and turned the other way to look out of the window. The passing trees and shops were beautiful. They were colorful and gentle to the eyes. Ichigo hadn't ever been to this part of… where ever Grimmjow had brought him.

"You hungry?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo looking at his perfectly flushed face. It was a miracle that Grimmjow could still pay attention to the road.

"Um…" there was a pause when Ichigo's stomach let out a loud growl. The silence only increased Ichigo's embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Grimmjow started to get irritated at the lack of Ichigo's responses. He completely ignored Ichigo when Ichigo desperately tried to deny the obvious.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, spinning the steering wheel in one hand.

"I—"

"Hold that thought," Grimmjow's phone went off during their conversation. He picked it up, "Yo."

"Hey Grimm, I had reservations at that restaurant called Earth. But shit came up. We can't go, wanna pick up a date and go there?" It was Grimmjow's brother Nnoitra.

"Yeah sure, I've got a date." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the fuck Grimmjow was talking about. But Grimmjow just smirked in his direction and winked. Ichigo's eyes went wide in realization.

"That was quick, don't tell me it's that one redhead chick." Luckily, Ichigo couldn't hear their conversation.

"It's not, she's gone, anyways, why can't you go?"

"Nel's feeling shitty, so we're gonna get her checked out."

Grimmjow remembered that Ichigo _was _a doctor and he ran a clinic, "Why don't you guys go to the Kurosaki Clinic?"

"That's what Nel's been saying, but that Kurosaki kid doesn't work today, does he?"

"He doesn't…" Grimmjow eyed Ichigo who was still confused, "But I think he can make an exception, he's a really good friend of mine, so I don't think he'll mind."

"Ok, thanks. Gimme a call back once you figure out what time you want us to come."

"Will do, see ya."

Grimmjow hanged up and turned to Ichigo who was listening intently, "Will you be willing to make an exception to your holiday for a special patient?"

"…Who?"

"Do you remember the girl at my office?"

Grimmjow was being really vague. "Um…"

"Green hair, big tits—" Ichigo stopped Grimmjow from describing her in anymore sexual and perverted ways.

"You don't have to describe her so detailed."

"Well, do you remember her?"

"Yeah."

"That's who."

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok, because once we're done with lunch, you're gonna pay her a visit and go to her house to treat her."

Grimmjow was being rather assertive. He just told him rather than asking him.

"I'm sorry I'm forcing this onto you, but this is important, _to me_. She's my sister-in-law."

"It's ok," Ichigo slunk back into his seat, "you are taking me out everywhere and I'm staying with you, so I do owe you."

"Don't think of it as a fucking IOU," Grimmjow growled. The tone of voice that Grimmjow used sent the coolest chill through Ichigo's spine. It was so easy to get into Grimmjow's bad side. He wouldn't tolerate shit at all. In this case, Ichigo hadn't said anything bad.

Grimmjow noticed how uncomfortable Ichigo was, so he said, "Just think of it as a favor" to lighten the mood a little. He turned the steering wheel into a parking lot of a restaurant that had "Earth" written in a pretty, green font across the front.

**Ichigo POV**

I walked slowly behind Grimmjow. The restaurant's décor was amazing. It was a light blue color like Grimmjow's hair… Don't think of Grimmjow, don't think of Grimmjow! The chairs were upholstered with black velvet and the tables all had a nice white tablecloth over them with a vase full of red roses in the middle.

Grimmjow walked up to the reception, "We have a reservation."

"Last name?" the lady at the reception lowered her glasses to her nose and looked through the book waiting for Grimmjow.

"JaegerJaques?"

"… JaegerJaques?" The lady flipped a few pages and pointed to a name, "Oh, Mr. JaegerJaques, we have a reservation for outdoor seating on the second floor."

Grimmjow just nodded his head, keeping an eye on me the entire time. I'm not a fucking dog; I'm not going to run away or something. So, I just glared at him, pouted and then, turned away to gaze at the décor a little more.

"This way," I heard the waitress say, but I was a little busy. Grimmjow's hand felt rough as he dragged it. I went hot as soon as I felt his hand against mine.

"Come on, don't keep me fucking waiting." I rid myself of his hand and walked behind him. I was being a little ignorant, but this guy was just being as annoying as fuck. So was my heart. I kept having to tell myself: Don't fucking all for him. I have a girlfriend and he's a guy. Dammit, it was becoming increasingly hard to stop staring at him.

The moment we climbed the stairs and walked outside, I felt the soft, refreshing sea breeze. The waitress seated us asked us what we wanted to drink. Grimmjow went ahead and ordered for me, "One Lion's heart cocktail and a Strawberry Daiquiri."

"I'll get it right away," The waitress glanced over the railing, "this is the most expensive reservation. But it's no real surprise; this has to be the most romantic, amazing place to enjoy a meal."

Grimmjow purred, "Perrrfect" in a husky voice and his eyes cornered me again. It made me surprisingly uncomfortable. I couldn't stand the weight of one of his stares. They are fucking heavy.

I was a little surprised. How did he know that I loved Strawberry Daiquiri? My eyes widened in surprise. I don't usually even drink as one could tell from the day before but an occasional cocktail can't hurt…

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"What?" he put his hands under his chin and looked around pretending not to know what I was saying.

"That I liked Strawberry Daiquiri…" I looked up, a little flustered.

"Yah know, lucky guess," He smirked again. Damn I hate his smirks so much that I like it.

"Hmph." I tried my best to frown. But, holy fucking shit, that view; I got up and leaned over the railing. I felt like a kid. The calm sea breeze ruffled my hair and the smell of the sea breeze flowed through my nose. It felt so good to look over it. This had to be the best place to eat ever. I shut my eyes and let myself dwell in the moment.

"Wow," I heard Grimmjow's voice, so I turned around to see him a few yards behind me, gazing out into the distance to get the entire picture, "Damn, that's one sexy view."

I frowned at his word choice. Really, _SEXY?_ THAT WAS THE BEST FUCKING WORD HE COULD FIND.

"Grimmjow, I don't think you would call it sexy," I grimaced.

"From where I'm looking, it is the perfect word," he leaned back with his elbows on the other railing still staring and snickering.

I looked down because that's where the focus of his glare was… and I blushed so hard and looked back up with a beet-red face.

"Shit, looks like you caught me," he stroked his hair back but the few reluctant strands of blue hair fell back on his face. "But, anyways, this view is the real shit."

I nodded in agreement and sat back down in my seat when the waitress came with our drinks. "Shit," I whispered to Grimmjow, "I didn't get a chance to look at my menu."

"It's ok," Grimmjow assured me, "I know what to get."

I trusted Grimmjow's judgment. I had to give him credit, he knew my favorite cocktail.

"We'll get an order of iced oysters, steamed lobster, and roast duck with raspberry glaze." He had a nonchalant look on his face and folded his menu and gave it back to the waitress as I did.

I didn't mind most of the stuff on that list, but _iced oysters? _I've never had iced oysters. And I wasn't too fond of weird slimy things. The oysters came in this weird dish that looked almost like a miniature bucket full of ice. Grimmjow picked on up by the shell and ate the meat part inside while I just started at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, helping himself to another one of those weird-looking shelled creatures. I curled my lips as I looked at it.

"Nothing…" I answered, and sighed, "I just don't really like those."

I pointed one finger at the oysters and changed my face. "Have you ever had one?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well," I scratched the back of my head, _NO,_ I hadn't had one before, but I wasn't too thrilled about eating it, "No."

"Then, fuck, you don't know if it tastes good or not."

"Grimmjow, I really don-" I was cut off by him sticking an oyster in my face, "Eat it."

"Grimm—"

"Just try it, Ichigo." He was really forceful so I took a mouthful. It didn't taste too bad. It tasted really good actually; a taste of its own. I chewed it slowly. And then, I realized he just _hand-fed _me.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It tastes… good…" I admitted. I helped myself to another one, and pretty soon the cocktails came.

I took a little sip of mine, "Alcohol so early in the morning?"

"Shut up, ya little strawberry. If you get a hangover off of that, I don't even know that to call you." He smiled and laughed a little, probably to make fun of me.

**Grimmjow POV**

This guy was a really tight ass. But he was really… him. I don't know how else to describe him. Sure, I could call him sexy and adorable and cute, but I don't think that would do him any justice.

He stutters whenever he is around me. To tell the truth, I don't have a reason for snapping really easily at people. I guess that's just my fucking character. Little bastard ended up eating more oysters than I did. 'Grimmjow I really don't like eating oysters' my ass. But I was actually a little happy that I got him to eat something that he liked.

Soon the lobster arrived. It was steamed and red. There was smoke coming from the shell. We both knew how to eat that so that was pretty uneventful.

"Your brother must really love his wife," Ichigo said, taking a bite.

"What do you mean, they're married," I sneered.

He was clearly not amused by my answer. "I meant, look at these seats? And he booked them just for her?"

"They have quite the fucking history. Their story isn't exactly ideal," I really didn't want to get into the details, but I guess it made a topic for us to discuss while eating.

"… Would you rather I didn't ask about it?" He tried to avoid my eyes and he played around uneasily with his fork. He was pretty sensitive about matters but I could tell that he wanted to know everything down to the petty little details of the situation.

"Fine," I read his mind, "I'll tell you."

Before starting, I took one of the last pieces left and pushed the last piece towards Ichigo. I put down the fork, "Nnoitra is my older brother as you know and he married Neliel. I told you about me already. But during their marriage, Nel already had a miscarriage."

I looked off into the distance of the sea, "It was fucking traumatizing for her. And the two of them went through hell. This happened a few months ago, but Nel still feels like she killed someone. Nnoitra decided that since she was feeling better emotionally, he would bring her out for lunch here. But today, she started feeling unwell again. That's why I forced you to do a home visit."

He nodded his head like he understood and smiled, "I get it. It's all good." He finished the last piece of lobster.

I realized that I ordered way too much food, so when the waitress came around with the duck, I told her to wrap it for carry-out. "Want any desert?" I asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm actually really full."

"Fine, whatever you say." Now came another battle: the bill. The goddamn bill. Everybody knows it, when the other person wants to pay the bill even though you were the one that dragged them out in the first place. The bill came and the waitress left it there. There was about 30 seconds of just eying the bill and looking at each other to see who was going to pounce first. I grabbed it, and he almost toppled over the table trying to get it.

"No!" I pulled it out of his reach; I was still in my seat. He came around and climbed on my lap to try to get the bill. He'd become really comfortable, eh?

"I dragged you out here in the first place!" I told him loud and clear through the mumbling and jumbling.

"Fine," He put his hand down in defeat. But, he was still on top of me.

"Pretty comfortable, huh?" I asked him, smiling. He looked down and noticed that he'd situated himself comfortably on top of me. He freaked, "Dammit! It's all your fault!"

He got off and was still blushing madly. I gave one last glance to the fucking perfect view before we left.

We went inside of the car, pretty quietly and I started to drive. "You know, I would let you sit on top of me, but I'm driving at the moment."

He made a straight face while his cheeks were still stained with embarrassment. "Shut up, Grimmjow."

"Kiss my ass…" He mumbled barely. But I heard it. I heard it clearly.

"Sounds like an open invitation," I stroked my hair with my free hand. He just kept his mouth shut and frowned even wider.

We got to my brother's house. Or shall I say, a giant mansion that he calls 'a house'. The only people that lived there were the two of them and their butler, Tesla. We walked out and rang the doorbell. Tesla answered the door, as expected.

"Ah, Grimmjow-sama!" Tesla exclaimed and smiling upon seeing me. For a butler, he was pretty committed to Nnoitra. Tesla was actually someone that Nnoitra had picked up when he was a lot younger. There was a ten year difference between them.

"Tesla, cut the formal shit, you know me better than that," I handed him my jacket, "Here, Ichigo, give him your coat too." Ichigo obediently gave his coat to Tesla who took it as happily as ever.

"Who is this young master?" Tesla's voice sounded scary, he became serious with a killer smile, "Nnoitra-sama told me specifically not to allow people inside because Neliel-sama is under the weather."

"Cut it out Tesla, it's ok, you're going to scare him," I told Tesla because I saw the expression on Ichigo's face. He was really weirded out and wanted to leave, "This is Ichigo, he's my friend and he's a doctor."

"Oh, is this Kurosaki-san?" Tesla looked at Ichigo with a new respect.

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled and chuckled a little.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-sama! Come, come inside!"

Tesla led us inside. Ichigo poked me in the shoulder and whispered, "Who is that?"

I turned to Tesla and told him to get us some drinks. So, Tesla left to the kitchen while we went upstairs. On the way upstairs, I told Ichigo who he was.

"He's the butler, almost like Nnoitra's adopted son. Nnoitra found him living on the streets when he was 8, 10 years ago. Nnoitra never wanted him to work but he felt really indebt to just be living off, free of charge. So Nnoitra got him a home-tutor to finish school and now he just stays with them. His name is Tesla, Tesla Lindocruz. Pretty boy, isn't he?" We made it up the flight of stairs that were enormous and had a red rug running off of them. There were two flights of stairs on each side.

I took Ichigo all the way down the hallway to where the two were staying. Nel was sleeping right next to Nnoitra with her arms on him. Nnoitra was awake and watching TV.

"Nnoitra," I tried to get his attention.

"Little shithead, don't just stand there, get your ass over here," don't be fooled by the harsh-looking eyes or the word choice. Hell, this is his way of showing _affection._

I walked over to the other side of the bed and Nnoitra turned off the TV and sat up. He was dressed as usual. His personal choices did not match up with his surroundings or anything that he did, I swear. He was dressed in a t-shirt, jacket, and a pair of jeans. He also had relatively long hair that, surprisingly, didn't look bad on him. It was jet-streaked, and black.

"Who's this?" Nnoitra turned his attention to Ichigo, who was busy staring off at everything here, "Your lover?"

Ichigo caught this, "Wh-what no! Nnoitra-san, I'm just the doctor."

"Psh, whatever the fuck ya wanna call yourself," he looked at me, dammit, "Pretty isn't he?"

"What…. Well, I mean, I don't…" I didn't know what to say... Fuck.

Ichigo covered up pretty well, though. "So, Neliel-san is sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's feeling shitty, I'll wake her up." Nnoitra shook her, _gently_. It was amazing how well he treated her. People thought he was cold-hearted and couldn't give two shits about anyone but himself. I knew that was all shit people said. But, I still can't help feeling that the way that Nnoitra spoils Nel is insane.

She stretched and woke up, "Oh, hi, Kurosaki-san, Grimmkitty."

She had a nickname for me. "Grimmkitty." But of course I wasn't allowed to defy it unless I wanted to become arch-enemies with my brother. But most things, she defended me, except for the nickname. The goddamn nickname.

"Grimmkitty?" Ichigo whispered to me and giggled.

"Shuddup," I hissed back at him. Damn brat. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

Nnoitra stroked Neliel's teal hair back. "I'll be ok. Now get the hell outta here!" She assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the worry was clear in his voice.

"Yeah! I'll be fine, you little rascal." Nel patted him on his back to try to get him to leave.

"Come on, Nnoitra," I was already at the doorway and waved my hand beckoning him, "Ichigo won't do anything bad."

Nnoitra just "tsked" and followed me. He shut the door behind him. He seemed a little upset.

"Something wrong?" I asked him while we were making our way down the stairs.

"No, not really," he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was clearly upset about something. So, I didn't wanna piss him off, I waited until we sat down on the couch in the main room.

"So, you gonna tell me what's really wrong?" I slunk back and put one leg atop the other.

He put his head into his hands, "I'm fucking scared."

"What, you're scared?" My brother? Scared? What next, an alien invasion?

"Yeah, you know what happened last time."

He was talking about the miscarriage. I can understand why he's scared. "How do you know that she's pregnant?"

"We had sex a week and half ago…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that she's automatically pregnant," I tried to reason with him.

"Not the point, Grimmjow; she was sick this morning."

"Maybe it's a stomach bug."

"Seemed more like morning sickness to me. And she was really tired and she was dizzy. She fell over too." He sighed heavily. He was probably more worried than Nel.

I walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him. I put my legs up on the couch and leaned back on Nnoitra, "You worry too much. She'll be fine. Even if she is pregnant."

"You, you don't get it dammit!" Nnoitra exploded for a moment. "Goddamn!" He breathed heavily again. He fell back, so I fell on his lap and looked up at him, "Don't worry."

"I have to, Grimmjow. If she has to suffer like that again… who knows what might happen? Forget being emotionally scarred or whatever that shit is, she might not even fucking live!" He stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his words out, "I… don't know what I would do if that were to happen to her, _again_."

I crossed my arms. I couldn't say anything for sure; I address animals, forgot? "Need a drink?"

"No."

I waved down Tesla who was walking around, "Yo, Tesla, do you think you could get us two cokes?"

"Of course, Grimmjow-san!"

Nnoitra breathed out and crossed his hands behind his head. I just closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, I saw him smiling.

"Anyways, Grimm, who's the guy?"

I hope I wasn't blushing. "He's j-just the doctor. I told you."

"Yeah, ok, and Tesla's _JUST _my butler, right?"

"There's nothing!" I sucked at defending myself. It was too hard.

"There is something, why don't ya tell me that whole story?"

"…"

"Don't hide stuff from your brother."

"Hah… Fine, but ya gotta promise not to tell him."

"You sound like a goddamn 10-year-old. Man up, and just tell me."

"Just don't tell him."

"Ok, Grimmjow."

"Well, you know that one chick that I was in a legitimate relationship with?"

"Yeah, the busty red-head. What's her face, Orihime?"

"Yeah, well after she dumped me, I lost all of my hope. But, she kept coming back to me, just to get laid. Almost every single fucking day. And I realized that she is doing this because the guy she is going out with at the time wouldn't lay her. One day, she called and told me that we couldn't have sex anymore because she almost got caught. I don't really mind, at all. But, damn, guess who is the unlucky man who ended up with her…"

"It's that Kurosaki kid isn't it?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Wha—how the fuck did you know?!"

"Brother's intuition," he chuckled a mischievous chuckle. Then he furrowed his brow. "But I mean seriously. That cunt… she needs to be put in her place, expose her."

He called her a _cunt_. Even for my brother's dirty mouth, that is not a common word.

"What, my baby brother couldn't handle my word choice?" he teased and poked my nose.

"No! It's not that, but, I feel bad for Ichigo… He's so innocent… and –"

"Sexy?" Cut the shit, already! Geez! Took the words out of my mouth. "Does he turn you on that much, Grimm?" He cooed.

"No, dammit! Stop that!"

"You know I took those words right out of your mouth."

"…" I blushed a really bright red.

"You have your brother's permission. Go for it."

"Yeah, right, like I asked you!"

**Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, review Do you guys want a different story with Nnoitra and Neliel?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack part 6

**Author's note: **There is smut in the next chapter. I promise.

**Warning: **Bad word. Skank gets kicked out to the curb. Yaoi, Boy X Boy.

There was a terrible silence in the room. It was horrid and frozen. Grimmjow still had his head on Nnoitra's lap. He swung his legs on the armrest of the couch. Nnoitra, who was a lot more stressed, leaned back and tried to look relaxed, but it didn't help; anyone could tell he was worried off his ass. Through the silence, there were a few steps down the steps and walked into the living room. Ichigo came into the living room and pulled a stick from his behind his back. It showed a little plus.

He sighed, "She's pregnant."

There was a moment of horrible silence where Nnoitra's and Grimmjow's eyes widened and Grimmjow sat up.

"Shit…" Grimmjow whispered. But Nnoitra didn't say anything; he just sat there and let his arms down. He just got up, shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away.

"Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked in a small voice, a little scared. Ichigo felt really bad like it was his fault that they were put in this position.

"… Did I do something wrong…?" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, scared as well.

"No," Grimmjow put one arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him closer. Ichigo didn't blush because he was too busy worrying. "You did a good thing." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo burst in stains of bright red.

"Grimmjow! Stop doing that dammit! Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Ichigo waved his hands at Grimmjow.

"Not at the moment, why, do you want the spot?" Grimmjow teased him further.

"No! I'm in a relationship!"

Grimmjow laughed quietly to himself. "Hehe, Sure you are."

_**Back in the bedroom**_

Neliel just sat at the edge of the bed, looking worried. Nnoitra stood at the doorway of their bedroom, legs crossed and leaning on the door's frame. Nel's face instantly turned into a screen of panic. Nnoitra saw that, but decided to say nothing and stare just for a few seconds. Nel's eyes started flooding, but no tears fell, they just stung her eyes.

Nnoitra saw the panicked look on her face and held his arms out for her. She got up, and ran, collapsing into them. Her head pressed close into Nnoitra's hard chest while Nnoitra ran a hand through her soft, teal hair.

"It was positive, wasn't it?" Nel didn't cry. Sure, a few tears fell down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. She's been through more than these types of hardships; tears did not come easy for her.

Nnoitra attempted to pull her even closer. "Yeah, it was."

She gulped back, heavily. Her breath seemed to be choking. "It's all my fault!" she finally cracked and slammed her hand on Nnoitra's chest. This type of reaction was rare for her.

"It's not, now, shush," Nnoitra tried to console her, "I don't mind… I don't want you to go through that again…"

"But, I'm worried about you! You asshole, you know how stressed you got? It made me so worried."

Nnoitra pulled her away so his hands were cupped around her face. The thumb on his right hand wiped away a lone tear that had been stinging her. "So that's your problem? Me? You were the one in pain. I was just worried about you dying. You're insane, you know that?"

"Well I have to be a little bit of a masochist or it's no fun, right?" Neliel smiled and put her hands around Nnoitra.

"Haha. Well, aren't you the little sexy masochist," Nnoitra placed a kiss on her head.

_**The living room**_

Tesla came with drinks to Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow took a sip of his coke, as did Ichigo. "So…ah," Grimmjow started, "Do you wanna go anywhere else afterwards?"

"Not really…" Ichigo said.

"Tell ya what, I actually have to go see the pets that are staying there due to serious illness and are recovering, so, you come with me," Grimmjow told Ichigo, "I don't think Nel's gonna come."

"Fine by me." He twiddled his thumb waiting or Grimmjow's brother to come down stairs.

Soon enough, Nnoitra and Nel came downstairs and stood in front of the two. At first, there was the awkward silence again. But then Grimmjow saw his brother smile. Grimmjow pulled on the smirk too: he always knew what his brother was thinking.

"Looks like we're having a baby," Nnoitra said before looking at Neliel. He reached down and kissed her boldly on the lips.

"Haha, I hope so," Grimmjow laughed. He felt truly happy that his brother was going to go through with it without freaking out.

"Congrats." Ichigo said with a slight smile from the couch.

It wasn't a lie. There was a lot of tension in the room. So many questions came up: What happens if _that _happens again? Will she make it through? Even Ichigo felt a little nervous so he spoke up, "I want you to visit me every two weeks, without missing a date. You got that?"

"Yeah, Ichigo-san. You're adorable, you know that?" Neliel said to Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't really blush but he was flattered by the remark. Nel added, "I'm sure Grimmy would say the same thing about you, isn't that right?" She turned her head to Grimmjow who was pouting and trying really hard to avoid her sight.

"Nel! Guys don't call their friends fucking 'adorable'!"

Ichigo was blushing as well as Grimmjow, which was a much rarer sight.

"Friends, huh?" Nnoitra sneered, "Well I don't think _friends_ blush every time someone says their friend's name. Ya little brat."

"Oh shut up, Nnoitra!"

"Don't worry, I already told you, Grimm, I approve this one. He's much better than that other chick that dumped you."

"Yeah me too," Neliel said, tilting her head, "This one is a definite keeper."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo headed to the veterinarian clinic. There were separate, well-lit, rooms with pets that were staying because their owners were going elsewhere or they had to stay there because they were recovering.

"Why are they here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, these are like recovery units for pets though, instead of rooms at a hospital." Grimmjow kneeled down to open a cage with a lone kitten sitting inside of it. The kitten bore striking green eyes with slits of black. It's fur was soft, half white, and half black. "This guy had a bad case of the cat flu. It was a good thing we caught it."

Grimmjow stroked the cat with one finger underneath its chin and scratched behind its ears. The cat purred loudly in response and rubbed itself on Grimmjow and clung to his clothing.

"Pet him," Grimmjow held the cat out to Ichigo who pet it carefully by running his hand across its entire length, "His name is Ulqui, pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, that does sound nice."

Ichigo was amazed to see such a soft side of Grimmjow. It must be a rare sighting to see Grimmjow being so careful and nice and quiet. And the smile on his face was not a smirk, it was a shy smile. A smile full of understanding compassion that had been suppressed to such an extent. No wonder Grimmjow loved his job.

* * *

On the way home, Grimmjow stopped the car at Urahara-san's workplace. We went inside and asked for the car keys from him.

"Oh… The car keys," the blonde looked through his stuff, "Sorry guys, and looks like I forgot them at home. I'm actually not going inside of my house for the next few days…"

Ichigo's face read 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"You know what, I'll personally give them to you in a few days."

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry, but there is no way I can go back in there for a while. The in-law's royal family is visiting."

"Oh wow," Grimmjow understood, "C'mon Ichigo, there's no use standing here. We might as well be going."

"Dammit! I just wanna go home…" Ichigo mourned.

"Here, how about I throw in a free lollipop?" Urahara held up a lollipop and smiled.

Grimmjow got impatient, "Just take the lollipop and let's get the hell outta here."

Ichigo was attracting attention from the people in the room. He just growled and said, "Fine but I want it here ASAP. Got it?"

"Yes, of course, Ichigo-san. You have my word," Ichigo was a little bit more satisfied but he was still pretty pissed that he was going to have to sleep at someone else's place for the second night in a row.

* * *

Finally, they came to Grimmjow's apartment. Ichigo's mood was off due to the event earlier. Grimmjow flicked on the TV and Ichigo sat down on the couch. Grimmjow went and changed. He then plopped himself down on the same couch, right next to Ichigo and put his legs up on the couch as well.

"Dammit… I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Ichigo apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Grimmjow blinked his eyes; he was clearly confused.

Ichigo exclaimed, "For staying at your house, again!"

"You're so fucking dumb." Grimmjow slapped Ichigo upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head where Grimmjow's hand made contact.

"You are really, really dumb."

"I am not dumb, you dumbass!" Grimmjow leisurely leaned his back against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Look who's talking," Grimmjow spoke up to clarify a little, "Why the hell are you sorry? I don't mind."

"… Really?" Grimmjow seemed like the type of person who didn't want to have freeloaders at his house.

"Why not? It's not like I have Orihime docking at my house…" Grimmjow stopped in midsentence. The TV flickered but the noise didn't seem to disturb the situation going on. The situation was total silence. No one spoke. Ichigo couldn't believe his ears.

"…oh shit," Grimmjow whispered to himself quickly after he said that.

Ichigo just stared at him, "Did you say… Orihime?"

Grimmjow didn't know what to say. _NO?_ No, that would be a complete lie. They both heard the name; denying is a waste of energy. _YES?_ Ichigo would freak. But he was going to do that anyway. Before Grimmjow could decide what to say—

"How do you know Orihime? Orihime Inoue?" Ichigo's mind was going insane with terrible thoughts. Sadly, most of these thoughts, including worse ones, were reality.

"Sh-She's just an… old friend of mine," Ichigo's look intimidated Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned, but he was still sitting on the couch.

Ichigo started coming down on him. "What do you mean? An old friend? Why would she be docking at _your house_?" It was fair for him to ask these questions, even if he denied all feelings for Grimmjow.

"It's just a figure of speech!" Grimmjow tried to defend himself, "If I said it's not like Urahara-san is docking at my house, would you be as pissed?"

Ichigo's voice backed off.

Then, Grimmjow wanted to laugh at it to mask all guilt. "Well, fuck, Ichigo, you're acting like an oversensitive girlfriend."

Ichigo fell red. But at that moment, Grimmjow's phone started vibrating. Grimmjow tried to reach to his back pocket to get it. Ichigo had other ideas. He grabbed Grimmjow's phone right out of his pocket and flipped it open.  
The text read:

_From: Orihime Inoue  
Hi Grimmy-kun! I need to get some clothes that I left at your house from that night. I haven't had any time to get them. But I'm getting on the elevator!_

_Received: 5:46PM_

Ichigo's eyes widened. Not a good sign, this was definitely not a good sign. His heart hurt after every single word he read. He flipped the phone off and threw it right next to Grimmjow. Ichigo's normally passionate eyes were glowing red.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow said quietly.

Ichigo got up without a second thought. "You are a fucking liar."

Grimmjow picked up his cell and checked the check. "Are you fucking kidding me, Orihime?" He said to himself.

Ichigo shoved his hands angrily in his pockets and walked to his door before throwing it open mercilessly.

There. Ichigo and Orihime were face to face with each other.

"Ichigo-kun…" Orihime didn't know what to say. Both were in utter shock at what they saw. The two of them are at Grimmjow's apartment. It seemed so surreal.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprisingly causally. Grimmjow got up from the couch. "You are a real bitch you know that, Orihime." He told her from where he was standing, a few yards from the door way.

"Well, Grimmjow, you didn't say that anytime we had sex! So why now?" Orihime yelled at him. She knew what she was and didn't need someone to tell her.

Ichigo's breath was completely taken away. "Not old friends, were you? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANY 'JUST OLD FRIENDS' THAT FUCK!"

"Tell me what the fuck happened here!" Ichigo demanded.

"Ask your so-called girlfriend," Grimmjow pointed at Orihime who was having a rough time admitting up to it.

"You were cheating on me?" Ichigo asked solemnly.

"… I, hah, well," Orihime stuttered. "Yes. I was cheating on you."

"…" Ichigo didn't know what to say. It was a bad time to explode.

"I know you need an explanation," Grimmjow was off the couch and leaning on the wall. He crossed his hands, "Here is the gist of things: she broke up with me, telling me she loved the sex, but she didn't think we would last. Then she came to you. You were a great guy, but you couldn't give her a good fuck. So, she came crying back to me. She wanted to stay with you, but she couldn't wait until you were "happily married" to have sex."

"So, I came to Grimmjow's house because he was willing to…" Orihime held her head in shame. Her eyes started flooding. "But we stopped a few days ago when you got suspicious! I-I'm sorry Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo took a deep breath. His eyes stung harshly but he couldn't cry. It wasn't manly to cry. "I…I don't know what to say Orihime…"

"I'm surprised he didn't cuss you out, Orihime," Grimmjow sneered, "Had that been me…"

Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow's chest to make him stop talking. "Orihime, I… please… for now, we're not together anymore. I don't want to be with you."

"B-But Ichi…" Orihime came to footing with what she had really done. "Ha… I wish I could stop you. But, it's ok." Orihime started crying and trying to wipe away her tears. She ran into Grimmjow's bedroom, took what she forgot, and ran out with a slam of the door.

"You handled that surprisingly well." Grimmjow said, expecting the worst.

"How come you didn't tell me this?" Ichigo was burning on the inside. The light shadowed over his faced giving him an almost ominous feel.

"Ichigo-! I- I didn't even fucking know you when we were having an affair!" Grimmjow tried to defend himself. Ichigo stormed off into the bedroom and fell on the bed, rolled to one side. He wiped an escaping tear, quickly. Surprisingly, he wasn't sad… No, he was finally happy to have rid himself of Orihime. But at the end of the day, he was just upset to have someone, _anyone_, do this to him.

Grimmjow had his conscience get the best of him. He wandered into the bedroom and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Grimm... why?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack

**Author's notes/warnings: **I decided to put these two together because I really didn't have that many notes. So… Language, "suggestive themes", Yaoi, SMUT.

**_This chapter is dedicated to Hishiro._**

* * *

"Why?" Ichigo's head was still on the pillow as he asked that question. _Why?_

Grimmjow didn't know what to say… he didn't know why he allowed Orihime to fuck him on a daily basis even though she was in another relationship. There was a pause before Grimmjow could answer.

"I don't fucking know, all I wanted was someone else to have sex with, OK?!" Grimmjow started yelling. He couldn't hold back and try to be nice all the time. There was side that he had. It was the Grimmjow that could snap at any moment. To most people, this is the side he showed. That almost evil side of Grimmjow was seldom shown to Ichigo. He hadn't seen it towards him. Grimmjow really tried to hide this side but Grimmjow was at the end of his rope.

"That bitch didn't tell me who she was in a relationship with!"

"But you knew she was in a relationship," Ichigo's position didn't shift even the slightest when he made this point.

"Yeah, well, I'm didn't know it was you!" Grimmjow was red and hot, realizing what he had just said.

Ichigo didn't know what to say because he didn't catch Grimmjow made the mistake of confessing.

"Wait a second…" Ichigo looked up, "You mean it would've made a difference if it was me?"

"W-well… I mean…" Grimmjow didn't know what to say. It was true. The whole difference was that it was Ichigo. Had it been anybody else, he would've told them off and have told Orihime off as well. He couldn't tell Ichigo that…

"Dammit, I can't do this…" Grimmjow pouted and stuffed his hands in his pockets before getting up and trying to walk off. Ichigo sat up.

He caught Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow was thoroughly surprised. He looked back at Ichigo who had grabbed his arm.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo began, "Tell me how you…"

Ichigo gulped, "Tell me how you really feel!"

"W-what?" Grimmjow could not believe his ears. Ichigo was asking him how he really felt. Which meant he wanted a confession.

"Tell me how you really feel about me Grimmjow," Ichigo could feel the glass cutting his throat when he asked this question. He knew that Grimmjow hit on him like there was no tomorrow. But it could've all been teasing, not to be taken seriously, right?

"I-i…" Grimmjow couldn't efficiently answer the question. But in his mind he thought _your friendship is a gift to me. I want to give you a chance. Right now nothing would make me happier than to see you smile and laugh. I would do anything to even linger in your shadows and thoughts. I can't even remember a moment from yesterday because right now I'm with you. This is the truth. I don't know how long I can keep this from you. _

"I don't think words are enough to tell you how I feel," Grimmjow looked away.

"Grimm…" Ichigo called Grimmjow 'Grimm'. That was a first.

"How am I supposed to tell you, Ichigo? You're killing me with your love," Grimmjow admitted, shutting his eyes tightly.

Ichigo pulled him by his arms right into a kiss. Their two lips synchronized perfectly with each other. At first, both of them expected to pull away. But Grimmjow put a hand on the back of Ichigo's head and pushed their lips together in a rather violent kiss. Ichigo couldn't hold back the noises he was making from his throat. As soon as they backed out from the kiss, neither of them opened their eyes. Rather, Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips lightly and nibbled a little before plunging his tongue back into Ichigo's damp caverns.

"Ghh…" Ichigo was almost suffocating in the passionate kiss.

Finally Grimmjow pulled himself out and looked at Ichigo who was as bright as a motherfucking tomato. Grimmjow grinned in satisfaction. They both fell back onto the bed, Grimmjow on top of Ichigo. Grimmjow leaned down to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "I kind of want to get you drunk again so I can tell you how I really feel."

"Do you have alcohol?" Ichigo wasn't completely opposed to the idea, though he did feel a little nervous.

"Yeah, always," Grimmjow added, "Your hangover won't be as bad as you think it will be. Promise."

"Fine." Ichigo agreed to it. He felt like he was being taboo. But it felt so good. It felt real. No woman would be able to control or comfort Ichigo like Grimmjow had just done.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Grimmjow called from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know… whichever one you wanna watch." Grimmjow called back.

Ichigo looked through the CDs in Grimmjow's bedroom that were next to the TV. He flipped through the movies. Nothing really caught his attention. "I don't really want to watch a movie…"

"Then do you wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine, what do you want to watch?"

Grimmjow stood up at the refrigerator with three beers in his hand. Grimmjow shrugged, "World's dumbest?"

* * *

As they finished the TV show and Ichigo almost finished his first bottle, the clock struck 11 PM. Ichigo hadn't even finished his first bottle and he was already piss drunk. Grimmjow saw this and he turned off the lights. But he just fell next to him to retire for the night. Ichigo was almost asleep.

"Ichi… I got you drunk so I could give you an answer to that other question you asked me," Grimmjow took a heavy, alcohol tinted breath, "Your friendship is a gift to me. I want to give you a chance. Right now nothing would make me happier than to see you smile and laugh. I would do anything to even linger in your shadows and thoughts. I can't even remember a moment from yesterday because right now I'm with you. This is the truth. I don't know how long I can keep this from you. But I don't have to… because I just told you."

Grimmjow felt so good on the inside for being able to tell Ichigo how much he meant to him even in their short 4 days of knowing each other. They both collapsed and passed out on the bed into a deep sleep. There was a special bond forming… Oh a _very special bond_.

* * *

_**Ichigo POV- **_

"_Hhh… Ahh… Grimmjow," I repeated my lover's name multiple times. Grimmjow moved down my body and set himself up with my tightly constricted sphincter. He slowly pushed his way in, kissing my lips every moment and covering them with lustful, slobbery kisses. There was so much pleasure from the pain that it felt so wrong… but it felt so good. _

_There was nothing separating them. Grimmjow was buried hilt deep inside of his lover. _

_I pulled my mouth away to scream. "Ah! Hah, Grimmjow!" _

"_It's ok… Ichigo, babe, you can be as loud as you want," Grimmjow was moving in deep thrusts. They clapped together in a harmonized rhythm. There was no point in holding back anymore. _

"_Go faster, Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered. _

"_Ohhh… god…" Ichigo whined as Grimmjow started stroking Ichigo's hardened member while moving. There was so much lust and want. Ichigo wanted it. He wanted it bad. _

"_Grimm, I-I'm gonna cum!" he warned the other and cringed as the prods got more and more pleasurable by the second. "Hh!" Ichigo squeaked when Grimmjow hit his sweet spot. _

_Grimmjow made a low growl in his throat before he threw his head over Ichigo's shoulder, still moving. "Ah, ah, hah, Ichi…"_

_Grimmjow was on the edge of release. _

"_I'm cumming—"_

* * *

**3****rd**** POV-**

Ichigo woke up, panting and gasping for air. He was coated in sweat and felt really hot and sticky. There was red painted all over his face.

"Shit…" He muttered while holding his orange-colored head in his hands. "Don't tell me…" There was another feeling that Ichigo had. He was sticky and wet. He lifted the blanket and nervously looked underneath. Yep, it was a wet dream. He was rather frustrated. Because the other guy in the dream was Grimmjow. Not a hot girl, it was _GRIMMJOW_.

This was like the time that he had a hangover and vomitted his guts out in Grimmjow's bathroom. He couldn't masturbate. But, he couldn't let Grimmjow see either. He glanced off to the side where Grimmjow was sleeping like a baby. Ichigo's hand ached to touch his errection. He wanted to touch it so badly.

_Don't touch… don't touch _he told himself. He went into Grimmjow's closet and found himself another pair of pants and boxers to go and change.

"Holy fuck," he said as he looked down, amazed at how hard it was. He wouldn't touch it; he would just wait for it to go down. He changed into the other clothes and went back the bed and tried to sleep. Unable to sleep, he sat up, hugging the pillow and leaning against the wall. Ichigo tried to avoid Grimmjow's figure. That wouldn't help; it would hurt it even more. There was a window next to him and he looked out at the tranquil moon.

The blue-haired man rolled over and squeezed his eyes. Ichigo thought Grimmjow might've just had a bad dream too. Grimmjow was awake, though. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow running his hand through his own hair. Suddenly, his sapphire eyes snapped open.

Ichigo hugged the pillow closer to his crotch in an attempt to hide it. "Some wrong, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as casually as possible.

"Nah, just a headache. I should be asking you the same, what are you doing up at 2 in the morning?" Grimmjow looked quizzically at Ichigo.

"I-I… Um, I was just…" Ichigo blushed, not knowing what to say, hugging the pillow tighter yet.

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo changed his out of his pair of pants. The ones that hugged Ichigo's legs were recognized as the ones that Grimmjow finds a little bit too tight. Grimmjow smirked mischievously. The light from the wind was in between the two as they faced one another, staring. Grimmjow realized that he could have fun. He knew what was happening because he isn't stupid.

Pulling on an innocent face, he yawned and said to Ichigo, "Hey, Ichigo, can I have another pillow?"

"Yeah… Sure," Ichigo replied, leaning over, trying his best to not move the pillow in his lap. He grabbed a pillow resting by the head board and was handing it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked rather disappointed though.

"Ichigo, I'd prefer the one on your lap."

_Dammit!_ Grimmjow knew how to play someone so well. He _preferred _it. It was his after all, didn't he get the first choice to what he preferred?

"Why?" Ichigo asked trying to stall the time.

"Because, that is the pillow that I use when I get a headache." Grimmjow's lies were so well fabricated.

"Uh…." Ichigo just kind of stared off into Grimmjow's convincing façade.

"Here," Grimmjow grabbed the pillow and started tugging on it.

Ichigo immediately freaked out and grabbed the pillow too, "Stop! I want this pillow!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Gee, Ichigo what are you trying to hide!" Grimmjow gave it one last, hard tug and it came off.

Grimmjow stared in amazement, the good kind, at Ichigo's hard-as-hell crotch. "Wow, it's harder than I thought…"

"WHAT?! You fucker! You mean, you knew? And you still did that!" Ichigo's face went red when he realized that Grimmjow was paying the slightest bit of attention to what came out of the orange head's mouth. "Grimmjow, listen to me! Dammit!"

"I can only hear the silent screams of your dick," Grimmjow smiled slyly and winked at Ichigo who was beet red.

"What! You sick bastard, stop looking at it!" Ichigo protectively put his hands over his lap attempting to hide himself from Grimmjow.

"It's going to hurt if you don't let it breath, " Grimmjow suggested, "You, of all people, are a doctor, you should know this."

Grimmjow grabbed the waistband on Ichigo's pants and pulled them down over the bump. He also pulled down Ichigo's boxers exposing him completely.

"Oh my god! Grimmjow! What are you doing?!" Ichigo cried. "And will you stop staring at it!"

"Is it painfully hard? Because it does seem like that." Grimmjow reported upon careful inspection.

"Stop it! Besides, it's all your fault," Ichigo pouted.

"…" Grimmjow caught the vital words in Ichigo's sentence, "My fault?"

Ichigo just realized what he had said, "I…"

"You mean because of me?"

"Yeah! Ok?! I admit it, you were in the dream!"

Grimmjow was so happy, it was scary. He was the lucky bastard in Ichigo's dream that got to fuck him senseless.

"I guess there is a time and place for everything," Grimmjow said.

As soon as he finished that sentence, he fished his hand out for Ichigo and grabbed his jaw, pushing their lips together in a Hellenistic crash of their lips. Grimmjow slipped his tongue inside of Ichigo's and let himself roam around inside. He tilted his head while kissing so his blue hair fell to one side and he had a better angle of getting on Ichigo's lips. He pulled away, for a little at least.

"You are so irresistible… Ichigo."

**Looks like I got you guys there. Hehehe, smut in next chapter. **

**Review, favorite, follow. The more of these, the better job I do with the smut. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Strawberry Heart Attack

**Author's note/ Warnings: **Ok. I'm going to tell you this once. This is _ALL, PURE, 100% SMUT_. There is nothing in this chapter except the smut that you demanded and I wrote.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's down with his hands and locked his body underneath his own by pressing down his arms to the bed. Grimmjow leaned down and licked Ichigo's lips lightly before pressing against them once more. It left Ichigo panting and red. He shut his eyes and turned away, "Grimmjow…" He muttered a barely audible whisper.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow stroked the bottom of Ichigo's jaw with his hand, "…are you OK?"

"Hah… Yeah…"

"Can I keep going?" Grimmjow asked honestly. This decision could make or break their outlook for their love in the future entirely.

"…Ok…" Ichigo said that OK in the most seductive way possible, just like in his dream. Grimmjow just looked down at Ichigo with rather heavy eyes.

_Should I? Should I? _Grimmjow head was in frenzy. He couldn't lose himself to pure lust. This wasn't some chick… it was Ichigo. The brown eyes saw the worry in the opposing blue ones. He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and squeezed it.

"Grimmjow, I'm telling you, if I had to lose my virginity to anyone… I want it to be you. I can't hold myself back much longer. I'm gonna stay hard if I'm around you."

Grimmjow took a deep breath and dove in. First, Ichigo took off his shirt. Ichigo was now completely naked. Grimmjow was fully clothed and he could feel his member hardening. Grimmjow bobbed his head over one of Ichigo's strawberry-colored nipples. He ran his tongue around it multiple times.

"Hnh!" Ichigo squeaked when Grimmjow bit it gently with his razor sharp teeth. Grimmjow became playful and naughty. Ichigo's nipples perked right up. Grimmjow didn't abandon either one. He busied his other hand with the nub that was free of his mouth keeping Ichigo thoroughly entertained.

During this process, Ichigo was _accidentally _rubbing their two stiff wood together. Grimmjow hissed a little as his became even harder than before. Ichigo's abs received a good, long lick from Grimmjow's catlike tongue. Ichigo arched his back up as he craved more slobbery goodness.

Grimmjow kneeled on the bed to bend down to Ichigo's painfully hard errection. He put it between his middle and ring finger before stroking it up and down. Ichigo pushed his hands down on the mattress, "Grimm…"

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's member was becoming slick with pre-cum. He pushed his middle finger into Ichigo's slit and moved it around. Taking the skin into his first finger and his thumb, he pushed the skin up in folds. Every time he did that it spurted a little bit of pre-cum.

"Hehehe," Grimmjow chuckled a little bit and he played with this function. In a few seconds he lowered his head down, letting his impish tongue play over the entire head. Then, he put the top few inches in his mouth.

"Mmm…" Grimmjow's mouth released a very lustful sound as he sucked on the head of the cock, "MmmmmmMhh…"

"Nhn," Ichigo bit his lip and looked down.

Grimmjow pulled his mouth off of the still-hard dick, letting himself breathe a little bit, "You like that, don'cha?"

His skillful tongue brushed each side of the hard member.

Then, he put his hands on Ichigo's legs, spreading them apart and pushed his mouth over the entire length. He kept one hand on Ichigo's thigh and exchanged on to man Ichigo's cock while he sucked on it. Grimmjow bobbed his head up and down, in different angles each time, making his aqua-colored locks fall all over the place.

Ichigo bucked his hip up, throat-fucking Grimmjow each time.

He transferred the hand that was on Ichigo's other thigh as well because Ichigo could hold it open. Then he cupped Ichigo's scrotum, rolling the two balls around in his hands along with the rhythmic motions of his mouth. The pre-cum that Grimmjow would occasionally let escape his mouth flowed down onto Ichigo's hole as it pulsed.

His bottom stuck to the sheets by pre-cum that branched out from Ichigo's crotch.

"Hah, hah, ahhhh!" Ichigo's base tightened and he bucked his hips up one last time, releasing himself deep into Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow thought he was gonna choke with the glob of cum that was spurted into his throat. He pulled out Ichigo's dick from his mouth and struggled to swallow all of the cum.

A few thins streams of cum flowed out of the corner of Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow pounced on top Ichigo and kissed him, burning with passion. Ichigo got to taste his own saltiness. Their tongues battled for dominance this time sas Ichigo entered Grimmjow mouth as well, interlocking them like two keys.

Grimmjow prodded Ichigo's hole. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, he'd forgotten that Grimmjow was going to do that. He glanced down and almost passed out at the size of Grimmjow's enormous member. Either way, Grimmjow teased Ichigo like none other.

"Hey, Ichi, you ready?" Grimmjow decided that fingers weren't necessary. Ichigo violently shook his head. Grimmjow sat his naked bottom down and pulled Ichigo up to his lap. The shallow sounds of Grimmjow's member that was drowned in pre-cum and Ichigo's hole that had been wet from before sounded like feet jumping stepping in a puddle. It was pressure-free and slow.

"Grimmjow, put it inside! I can't take it anymore!" Ichigo begged for Grimmjow to come inside and please him.

"Whoa, some berry is being really horny, ne?" Grimmjow slid his member in, slowly until he was half way through.

Ichigo threw his hands around Grimmjow and squeezed their chests together, as close as possible and nipped at Grimmjow's muscular neck, whimpering. "Hehh, Grimmjow…"

"Babe, calm down, it'll be ok," Ichigo took it as kind of weird that Grimmjow was calling him "babe", but he could yell at his later. Grimmjow buried himself hilt-deep into Ichigo's sphincter.

After a minute or two of contemplating, Grimmjow started jerking his hips upwards and sending jolts of pleasure through Ichigo's body. "Grimm!" Ichigo cried Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow stopped bucking his hips against gravity and bounced Ichigo up and down on his hips.

"Baby, you ride my dick so well," Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo was really turned on. He even got hard after all of the cum that he shot. Grimmjow placed Ichigo down so that Ichigo was lying down on the bed again.

"Faster… Grimmjow…" Grimmjow gladly obliged.

He started thrusting himself in at an insanely fast pace. The jolts of pleasure mixed with pain that made Ichigo's spine move and bounced his stomach with it. "Grimmjow, it hurts…!"

"But, does. It. Feel. Good. Ichi?" Grimmjow's words came out with each thrust.

Ichigo weakly nodded his head. Grimmjow got pretty rough pretty quickly. He started to stroke Ichigo's hard dick quickly with each thrust. Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo's sweet spot and he would moan each time. Grimmjow felt himself edging and getting closer to climaxing by each shove. Soon, Grimmjow couldn't hold it in.

He hung his head over Ichigo's shoulder before ramming himself into Ichigo's prostate once more. This caused both of them to tighten up and Ichigo jetted his cum all over Grimmjow's chest, not backing down even from the first time. Grimmjow released into Ichigo's tight passage. It spilled out with a mixture of white, semen, and red, the blood.

Grimmjow collapsed weakly on top of Ichigo. Having sex had never been so exhilarating. Their hearts thumped rhythmically together and Grimmjow rolled to the side and threw his arm on Ichigo before curling up.

"…Yesterday, ah, was my birthday," Ichigo finally told him. Grimmjow shot up and sat up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled with renewed energy.

"Yeah…" Ichigo admitted, "Go to bed, Grimmjow."

"B-but, if you would've told me, we could've done so much!"

"Oh, be quiet, Grimm… I don't think I could've asked for a better birthday… you took me out to eat, I got to tell someone that they were pregnant, I got rid of the bitch that could've ruined my life, and I got to spend the entire time," Ichigo paused,

"_WITH YOU."_

**All smut! There, if you're happy and know it: Review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Strawberry Heart Attack: Part 9_

**Author's note (more like apology) and warnings: **I have been so busy that I just—didn't get to upload in a long time. My brain is like a creek that has been run dry due to problems and droughts per say. I'm trying. Warnings: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, GrimmIchi, a little Nnoinel, the usual teasing and comic relief.

* * *

Ichigo woke up that morning feeling strangely satisfied. But his body refused to agree with him. Staring at the ceiling, he didn't budge or move. But he was in for a shocker. Feeling ready enough to wake up, he pushed himself up and—

"Ow,ow,ow,ow…" Ichigo squeaked when he attempted to get up. He heard his tailbone make a nasty snapping noise. "Goddammit…"

He tried to move but it would cause great pain every which way. He couldn't twist himself around or get out of bed. He glanced at the clock, "Shit! It's already 9:30!"

A sudden run of adrenaline made Ichigo jump out of bed and flip the blanket to the side heroically; or at least he was up and going before he tried to stand up. On his own two feet, he fell over. There was no doubt about it, his back was in agonizing pain. The edge of the bed provided as a good anchor so he could haul himself up.

He clicked his tongue, trying to think of what he would do now. He couldn't call for Grimmjow.

"Oi, Ichigo, are you awake," Grimmjow sauntered into the room, casually in his normal, sleepwear.

Speak of the devil. "Yeah, I'm awake," Ichigo bluntly replied, trying not to scoot over or do anything.

"Don't I have work today?" Ichigo answered nervously.

"Nah, your dad is covering today and I have a newbie doing a shift all on his own. What's his face? Oh yeah, Yytlforde."

"You know," Ichigo muttered, "You don't have to do anything."

"Oh shuddup! It was your birthday, ya little fucker, and we didn't do shit," Grimmjow tried to argue with Ichigo. He placed a hand around Ichigo's shoulder and his hair and pulled him closer. It was fine until Ichigo moved too far and… "Oh fuck! Shit!

Ichigo shoved himself away and landed on his back on the bed. He rubbed the back of his aching bottom. "Dammit!"

Grimmjow felt bad for him but at the same time… he wanted to laugh and admire Ichigo's adorability. This kid could cuss like a soldiers when he wanted to. It might be worth it to push a few more buttons. "Call me a damn sadist, but you're adorable," Grimmjow admitted.

Ichigo clicked his tongue and blushed. "Stop that."

"Huh, did I do this?" Grimmjow used Ichigo's pain as an excuse to touch his ass. Now, Grimmjow leaned over him while Ichigo still lay on the bed. Grimmjow didn't stop at just touching he gave Ichigo a good squeeze.

"Yeah, you did." Ichigo sassed, trying to move Grimmjow's hand from underneath him. He wasn't in too good of a mood.

"Well then, I guess, I'm gonna have to fix it," Grimmjow heaved Ichigo up. Before Ichigo knew it, he was being carried. It's not every day that one sees a

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Shuddup, princess." Grimmjow made a mental note of the nickname put him down at the dining table on a chair. Ichigo looked up quizzically. "We have guests."

Ichigo looked over into the kitchen and saw Neliel at the stove and Nnoitra leaning on the wall, next to her. Nnoitra came over and sat down next to Ichigo.

"So, how good is my brother in bed?" Nnoitra teased the uncomfortable strawberry.

"Nnoitra-!" Grimmjow tried to argue. All of a sudden Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow in the ribs. "What's with you?" Grimmjow winced.

"YOU TOLD HIM?!" Ichigo freaked out.

"I didn't tell him you idiot!" Grimmjow retorted.

"Oh, so, it did happen," Nnoitra started laughing. He slammed his fist on the table. "You guys are fucking hilarious."

Neliel put something in the oven and came over to the table, taking her seat right next to Nnoitra. "Hey, babe, how are you doing?" Nnoitra ask, flowing a hand through her teal hair.

"I'm fine," she told him, "What I want to know is, how are _you?_" She pointed at Ichigo who was sitting two seats away from her.

"Uh," Ichigo pretended to ignore the insane pain in his back, "What are you talking about, Neliel-san?"

She giggled, "I can see you blushing and call me Nel. But really, you're bad at pulling it off cool."

There was no escaping her, Ichigo muttered, "I'm fine… really!" Ichigo shifted in his seat a little. This was so stupid; he could barely move himself.

"Whatever you say, Ichigo-san," she flipped a pancake, smiling to herself.

His leg started shaking. He had to go to the bathroom and he had to take a shower. "Hey," he signaled to Grimmjow but he spoke slowly.

Grimmjow leaned his ear next to Ichigo while pretending to listen to his brother's "engaging conversation".

"… Can you, um, take me to the bathroom," Ichigo tried not to blush. He tried really hard. The last thing that he wanted was for Nnoitra or Nel to see him.

"Hn?" Grimmjow was a little confused at first but then he understood, "Oh, gotcha."

"Yo, Nnoitra," Grimmjow shouted to Nnoitra who was in the middle of a very long rant, "I'll be back."

Grimmjow picked up Ichigo, the same way he did before. Ichigo was embarrassed beyond belief, "What are you doing?! Put me down-"

"Stop complaining, will ya?" Grimmjow asked him.

While from the other end of the dining table Nnoitra yelled, "Make it a quickie, Grimmjow." His grin widened from ear to ear on his sleek face.

Grimmjow just clicked his tongue and kept going. He set Ichigo down on the bed. Ichigo sat up with much trouble.

"Does it really still hurt that much?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo slowly.

"Yeah…" Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow walked him to the bathroom before leaving him be. Grimmjow plopped himself back into the chair next to Nnoitra.

"So, what's up with you two?" Grimmjow was frivolously biting his nails as he asked. Nnoitra slapped his hand, "Grimm, stop doing that."

"What?!" Grimmjow pulled away, embarrassed.

"I haven't gotten you to stop biting your nails in 23 years…" Nnoitra turned his head and sighed. But then, he smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow with his slender slits, "You haven't changed one bit. How do you even live by yourself?"

"For your information, I can't _survive _on my own, dammit!"

"Well, whatever the hell you say, Grimmjow," Nnoitra mocked his little brother's tone. "Nel, is the food almost ready?"

Neliel was having too much watching the two brothers' fight. She giggled to herself a little. This was the same playful attitude that Nnoitra had towards her. She was plating the food and nodded to Nnoitra. She started plating the food and bringing the plates to the table.

The door creaked open… all eyes averted to the source of creaking.

Ichigo walked through the door, orange hair dripping with water from each strand of hair onto his flushed face. He wore a green shirt, unbuttoned all the way down only to expose his washboard abs to the spectators. In all actuality, he was feeling a little dizzy.

"G-Grimmjow…" he said before falling. Grimmjow caught him, "Whah! What the fuck happened to you?"

"The… shower…"

"Idiot," Grimmjow grinned to himself, he grabbed the towel and started to dry Ichigo's hair while Ichigo sat on otp of him.

Neliel called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!" she brought out the four plates carrying them almost like a waitress and placed them on the table. Ichigo left to go sit in his seat as well as Neliel.

Grimmjow started nibbling his bacon right away as the other three poured syrup on their pancakes, Ichigo took a bite of his and started to talk, "So, Nel-san, how are you coming along?"

"I'm… doing fine, actually. Just the usually morning sickness and symptoms," she responded with a smile. Fiddling the fork around her plate, she glanced over at Nnoitra.

"Here, try these," she held a piece of her pancake up to him.

"I'd rather eat it from your lips," he started flirting with her. Ichigo started to turn slightly red but Grimmjow was just sort of annoyed. He nibbled on a piece of bacon before glaring at his brother and saying, "Can you fucking not?"

Nnoitra just huffed at took the food off of her fork. Chewing it slowly, he asked, "Hmm, it tastes fine, what is this?"

"Oh its cinnamon pancakes…" Neliel started.

"That sounds really good," Ichigo piped before she finished her thought.

Nnoitra was still chewing and… "It has sea cucumbers and cooked blood…"

"-" Nnoitra just sat there, his eyes twitching. After a few seconds of silence, Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at Nnoitra as if he had just eaten fire. He ran to the trashcan, spitting it all out and then rushing to the sink to spray his mouth with the detachable faucet.

"Gah, gahh! What the hell! Why would you eat that?!" He yelled at Neliel.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to… try something new." Nel replied anxiously.

"Don't yell at her, Nnoitra," Grimmjow went back to nibbling, "she's pregnant after all. And it's your fault so you caused this upon yourself."

"What did you think those were?" Neliel asked Nnoitra.

"Some sort of raspberries or strawberries or fruit or something!" He exclaimed.

"Well, saw-ree." Neliel emphasized the sorry in a sarcastic manner. As if, it's not her fault.

Nnoitra and Neliel left soon after that, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow home alone once more. Grimmjow propped himself on the sofa and turned on the television. He glanced at Ichigo who was walking rather slowly towards the sofa. There was almost a lethargic feel to the way that Ichigo was moving himself about. Grimmjow became a little bit concerned. One thing was clear, Ichigo did not look well.

"Hey, Ichigo, you ok or what?" He asked the orange-haired man who was _making his way_ to the sofa.

"Y-yeah… just a little hot."

Grimmjow chose to brush this off as it may have just been the rising temperatures outside. It'd pass… hopefully. After a few seconds, Ichigo put another foot forward andd he felt his legs become jelly and start to wobble underneath him.

"G-Grimm…" Slowly a black washed over his eyes retracting only a few times.

"Ichigo?!" was the last thing that Ichigo heard before the darkness completely passed over him.

* * *

Ichigo woke up from his slumber, holding his throbbing head. He looked up.

"Stop that, you idiot," Grimmjow pushed him back down and wouldn't let him sit up, "I swear…"

Grimmjow looked irritable, blue hair going every which way. His eyes kept shooting sharp looks at Ichigo; he was lying on the bed next to Ichigo.

When Ichigo looked around, he found himself in Grimmjow's bedroom with Grimmjow lying down right next to him, immediately pushing him down before he could attempt to get up. So, Ichigo just rolled to the side, his face facing Grimmjow's chest. His muscular arm was underneath the orange-haired man's neck. Ichigo was still really lethargic, he didn't know if he could get up. Ichigo felt the arm around him grab his shoulder and push him closer to Grimmjow. At this point, Ichigo's face was basically up against Grimmjow's hard side.

Blushing, he tried to make himself comfortable; slowly moving his head on top of Grimmjow and his arms went around him. Normally, he wouldn't have let himself get this comfortable, but right now, he could just blame it on his lack of energy and being sick.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh my god, what the hell could you possibly be apologizing for," Grimmjow shot back at him, not sarcastically.

Ichigo just shifted uncomfortably, he knew he was annoying Grimmjow.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow muttered softly to himself. He stroked Ichigo's orange hair back and kissed it gently. This definitely was not in Grimmjow's comfort zone; in a way he was starting to scare himself because of how quickly his hard outer shell melted to this little strawberry that was lying down right next to him. It scared him that he got offered so much more than just _lust_ by this man. It all felt so surreal, but in a good way.

Grimmjow wasn't the only person frightening himself. Ichigo scared himself too… he'd become this passive figure in a matter of a few days. Normally, he had been dominant and overriding. He wasn't sure why he let this man have him as his own, but he was happy he did. Restless was he when it came to matters about his "lover".

There was confusion from both sides. What could've possibly formed between them that wasn't lust? It just seemed really hard to believe: to go through as much as these two did in a few days.

**Surprise: POV change- Grimmjow POV:**

Just… What the fuck was this kid trying to do to me? Was he fucking try to burn holes through my skin? I honestly didn't know his intentions but whatever they were, I'm sure he was succeeding. I'd never felt this way before, about anyone. And I never have cracked mushy crappy quotes like the one I choked up when we were having sex last night.

Ichigo… he never had to lie to me about anything. True, I was a complete dick when it came to girls. If they had to lie about their age or weight, let them. They needed to make up stories as to why they didn't meet me where they were supposed to. I guess that's what I got for never really being with sluts and no one that was the least bit serious.

Even just lying there, his arms stretched around me. I wouldn't call it sensual, but it was caring and kind. Oh god, those words… I don't think I've ever used them unless I was describing a puppy or a kitten or something, not to put Ichigo under a bad light though. I wonder if he could've felt my heart beating the shit out of itself.

His breath was heavy, hot, and stuttered. I felt bad, like it was something I'd done to him. For fuck's sake, don't tell me I was taking advantage or I was the reason he got sick.

I swear I couldn't control it but my conscience got the better of me. Hearing myself mutter, "Sorry," made me blush.

"…For what?" he asked slowly.

"Yesterday," this topic could head only in the awkward direction. That little shit stared at me like I was the world's biggest idiot.

"Why would you be sorry, Grimmjow?"

"Because, I had sex with you and I didn't even ask you!" I burst open.

"Are you shitting me? I was practically begging for it!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I just remembered that that was true. He was with his wet dreams and fantasies… not that I didn't have them.

"Sheesh, Grimmjow," Ichigo rolled over onto his back and his hands weren't on me anymore, "How did you get certified to treat anything."

He grinned at me; little bastard, no one grins at me. My first instinct is to say, "_What the fuck are you trying to say!" _but I had to say something witty and get him back.

"As far as I remember, you gave my full certification to treat you," I groped his cute little butt by slipping my hand underneath him.

Immediately, without a second's delay, he started blushing, hard, "Grimmjow you pervert!"

* * *

**This is your satisfaction scale:**

**Follow: **I'm holding on

**Favorite: **OOooh this is good, worthy to be one of my favorites

**Review: HOLYMOTHERFUCKER THIS IS SOME GOOD SHIT OR I JUST FELT LIKE SAYING SOMETHING TO YOU ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_**Strawberry Heart Attack Part 10**_

**Author's Notes: **This is a back story to Nnoitra and Neliel just because I realized it seemed really blurry and needed development. It will probably help the main story go along smoothly. This chapter isn't necessarily filler so I suggest that you read it. It will probably be told from Neliel's point of view or maybe 3rd person once in a while. I want you to _feel bad _for Nel. I used some random characters' names for other people in the story. Remember, this chapter is souly dedicated to Nnoinel.

**Warnings: **Nnoinel, hentai, bad words, abuse/rape, intensity, pathos, abusive ainel, explicit miscarriage scene, and I mean really abusive and explicit, pretty OOC, some sad parts, and feels.

* * *

Who knew that some girl like me would end up the way I did? Never did I ever think of myself as unlucky… because I ended up with a man whose name will be forever engraved in my heart. But, I wasn't originally with him. No, let's just say that my life had its downs and even points when the roller coaster crashed and landed sideways.

At first, my life used to be peaches and creams. I had a two little brothers and a little sister. Their names were Halibel, Yylfordt, and Szayel. We were quite the lively bunch. My parents, Gin and Rangiku, lived happily together with us. We were rich, to say the least. Every day, we dwelled in extraordinary living conditions. One day, while out on a date with my love of my life at the time... I came home to smoke.

And there lay everyone's bodies in a larger-than-life inferno. Every single person i loved, burned to ashes before my very own eyes... And that was when my life started dying.

Sousuke offered to keep me. Embracing me, he told me that he'd be there for me. I believed every single, sugary, poisoned word he told me. From that day on, I followed him home. It was almost as if I asked to become his dog and do whatever he wanted to do with me. For a long time, he treated me like a queen, while I coped with my loss. We decided to get married because he said he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, which did frighten me. But he assured me, we'd be together soon enough.

Although he demanded sex on a regular basis, I never once questioned his intentions. My loyalty to him was unquestionable. He'd call me his princess when he pressed his lips against my hips and tongue in all the forbidden places.

Everything went smoothly for a year and a half but then everything my world started reshaping itself once more. It all started one morning when I became sick. At first, we thought it was some sort of stomach troubles like food poisoning or a slight stomach bug. But I began to question it and took a pregnancy test myself. As soon as the little red plus appeared, I felt my heart skip a beat. Trying not to show my nervousness, I confronted Sousuke with a smile on my face. I remember how the conversation went clearly.

"I-I'm…"

"You're…?" he raised an eyebrow at me, still smiling.

"I'm pregnant…"

His eyes became wide and I thought he was gonna start yelling with ecstasy. But he responded with a simple, "Oh," he tilts his head, "that's good."

To tell the truth, I was a little bit disappointed that I didn't get a better reaction from him. From that day on, he held me especially close to him. It almost seemed too close for comfort except the fact that we were lovers so I didn't want him or me to get the wrong ideas. One arm was always around my hips, I felt so loved. Everything was going fine, or at least as fine as it was supposed to be, through the first trimester.

One morning, it was probably around 3 or 4 in the morning actually. I was about to get up to go to the bathroom but I saw Sousuke sitting at the edge of the bed with his cellphone. I was gonna get up casually but I heard his voice sounded dangerously low.

"I- no shut the fuck up!" his voice boomed but not in the matter of volume, "I don't care, she's mine and I get her inheritance after I marry her. I don't give a shit, she's mine and I can do what I want. Now, we wouldn't want that kid that she's gonna have to be fatherless? Besides…"

He chuckled a little bit, "I already took charge of her father's company.

It struck me at that moment… I forgot, Sousuke worked right underneath my father. Of course, when my parents' death came along, he must've been a little happy, after all he's the new head. For a moment there… I thought he'd kill my parents but I shook myself out of that thought as soon as I got it. This man was scaring me more and more. But I didn't take any of these things to heart. I didn't mind giving my inheritance money to him as long as he'd agree to take care of the child on the way because in my mind, he or she was the most important to me then.

Maybe I found it a little bit possessive but I did not like the way he referred to me. The next day, I acted completely normal, maybe a little bit colder than usual but not noticeably. Sousuke went to work and I stayed at home trying to entertain myself.

One day, in a similar situation, I started to give myself a little bit of freedom. Actually, I was going to go get groceries. I went out and got the groceries since we were running low. I didn't tell him that I was going out. While I was at the store I noticed some guy staring at me, I really tried to ignore it. Something about the other guy struck me. Maybe it was his abnormally tall height or pole like structure. Maybe it was his shoulder length silky hair. He kept groaning to himself every time he saw me looking at him.

But, I kept my cool. After a few minutes, he walked up to me and asked, "I have a photo shoot I need to do. And, don't think of this as anything, but I still haven't found anyone but I need someone who's got a baby bump."

He stared down and it made me blush. I answered, "Sure… I guess so, when and where?"

He took a deep breath, "Just meet me at the nearby park at noon tomorrow." I was leaning backwards on the glass in the frozen section. It was cold against my palms. He looked at me, observing my face really clearly.

"I think you'll make my career," he said slowly.

It was nice to have seen someone who gave me real attention. I liked his eyes a lot too. Never would I ever flirt while knowing that I belonged to someone else. But this guy, did he back out? No, of course not, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

Then he smiled, "I just thought I'd cover the costs in advance."

At that moment, someone caught my eye at standing at the end of the aisle. It was Sousuke…I knew right then and there that this was gonna open a hole in the ground and our relationship was going to plummet to even worse situations. I stood there, shocked, realizing the amount of anger that was burning in his eyes.

"S-Sousuke…" I stuttered, on the verge of tears.

This guy who was standing in front of me turned around and clicked his tongue. "So, she belongs to you?"

The nerve of this guy… I couldn't stand it and I put up with a lot of stuff.

Sousuke grabbed me by my arm harshly. There was no question in his grip. Not only did his grip make my arm go shades of purple, his nails dug into my skin to create the perfect scene.

"Sousuke!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up, bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at me.

The tall man standing in front of me grabbed Sousuke by the hand and put a skin tight grip on it. Turning to me, he said, "Name's Nnoitra Jiruga."

"Neliel… Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" My boyfriend immediately snapped at Nnoitra, "You can't tell me what I do with what's mine!"

What's his? Yes. I've been referred to _his _as long as I remember. I wasn't a human, clearly. I was just some plaything.

"She's not a fucking thing, you bastard."

"Oh yeah, but she's still _mine!_"

"I hate it when men aren't man enough to take that job on."

"That's not my problem, you little shit, let go of me."

"Let go of her."

Sousuke released my arm in a faked innocence, "I released her, what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna steal her?"

His tone scared the crap out of me.

"Maybe," Nnoitra smirked.

"We're fucking done here," Sousuke grabbed my arm and rushed me out.

I turned around and caught Nnoitra giving me a little wave. There was no joking about the deep shit I was going to be in. The car ride was quiet; he slammed the car pedals harder than he normally would have and avoided my eyesight the entire time. Even though he was a good driver, he was honking at everybody that crossed his path. When we got home, he let himself out of the car, didn't even turn back once and slammed the door shut. I walked inside, slowly. This stress was unbelievable and it was emotional exhausting. Not to mention all of the stairs I had to climb because he took the elevator. I opened the door to our penthouse cautiously, nervousness in every step I took. Sousuke was just sitting there.

In less than a second he grabbed my wrist and held it over my head and pressed me against the wall.

"S-Sousuke… What are you doing?"

"Don't fuck around with me."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know he would do that!"

"You knew… You slut. You probably threw yourself all over him. Didn't you? Didn't you?!"

He pulled himself back from my neck.

"This isn't going to work is it?" he told himself. Huffing loudly and not releasing the tense grip on my wrist one bit, he dragged me over to the railing on our balcony. Mind you, we lived in a penthouse 12 stories up.

My stomach was right underneath the railing so if it was pushed against the railing, it would press down on my uterus. Being bent over the railing hurt so much. Sousuke didn't stop there. He bit my neck, hard. Not even nipping, he pierced the flesh, enjoying every single drop against his lips. I felt the crimson liquid pour out and drip down over my neck and onto the cold railing. One hand slipped underneath my dress and over onto my breasts and he clutched them with his nails leaving small red marks all over them.

"S-stop, Sousuke, the baby!"

"Shut up, bitch. I don't care about the fucking baby."

"Ha-ahh! Stop!" I struggled but I was bent over 120 feet. If he let go of me, I would fall off.

"You need a lesson. Someone needs to teach you whose bitch you are," he licked his lips, "I need to tell you something else. After that _baby _of yours is born, you better give me the inheritance. Because there's no way in hell I'm gonna marry you."

I gasped, and my breath got stuck halfway through my throat. The tears started rolling down my face. Why wouldn't he marry me? No wonder…

"I can't stick with one fucking person for this long. But you, you're rich, and you're pretty hot, so I stayed with you. You should count yourself as lucky."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… how much more of an idiot could I be? I fell in love with a man who pulled a façade for the past two years. I didn't know anything about him. And this is the only thing that he wanted. Sex and money. He didn't want me or my happiness. Not even his own child. How could someone be so heartless?

I kept crying, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"I guess I'll have to take _care of you_ until that thing of yours gets out of your stomach. Does he like it in there? Well, that's my spot, isn't it?"

The words in my mouth seemed to have fallen off the building. Vaguely, I heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone and the sound of a zipper unzipping. Oh no. Not there. But it was too late, he leaned over into my ear, "This is my favorite part about you."

His hardened member prodded my pussy. It was rock hard. I just stood there, petrified. Both my hands were held back behind me so I was at his mercy if I were to survive.

"I wasn't gonna do this but if you insist on throwing yourself onto other men in public…" with that, he thrust in, hard. So hard that the railing pressed down onto my stomach and caused immense pain. I screamed.

"Stop! Please stop, please stop!" my screams were stifled through my crying.

"But I have to teach you a lesson, my dear," he slammed inside me once more. I could feel everything inside me push upwards. He started going faster and faster until he was going at an unbelievable speed. My chest was hanging over but all of my organs felt as if they were being pummeled between the cold steel and my baby. Before I knew it, I was immensely nauseous and my head was spinning. I hanged there, almost lifeless. Sousuke grunted as he smashed my vaginal wall once more. I felt something warm trickling down my thighs even though neither of us had cum yet so it had to have been blood.

"Ghh!" I vomited almost over the ledge but most of it fell on the pole and on the balcony. I was trying to catch my breath but I was still being knocked up. I thought I was gonna faint. My vision became hazy and I didn't beg anymore.

"Nngh, I'm gonna cum," Sousuke gritted his teeth and cummed inside of me.

"AhhhH!" I screamed with whatever energy I had left. Panting, Sousuke pulled my wrists back and landed backwards on the cold hard ground. After he caught his breath, he put his pants back on properly. Then, innocently, as if he didn't do anything, he picked me up, kissed my forehead, and carried me back to the bed. He sat himself next to me and leaned over and whispered, "I think you learned, but I'm sorry you had to learn this way."

My mind was in shambles, how something could like this happen to me. Every part of my body hurt, especially my stomach. I fell asleep because I was exhausted. I woke up shaking, I checked to see if Sousuke was next to me but all I found was a note saying that he had a late night call at work.

I put my hands up to my face and I cried; I cried my heart out that day. Who would've thought that I'd be in love with a monster? While I was crying, I noticed a pain growing in my abdomen. At first, I thought it was just a little bit of cramping, but then, the cramps started coming closer and closer together. As the night came to a close, the pains dulled down and I was able to get some sleep. At around noon, coincidentally enough, I felt ok enough to go to the park.

I left but the pain in my stomach started to grow back bit by bit. The weather was nice outside and surely enough, I saw Nnoitra sitting underneath a tree with his legs crossed. When he saw me, he turned to me and smiled a long smile. He got up and walked over to me and I took a step back.

"I didn't think you were going to show up," he chortled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, a promise is a promise," I told him, lying through my teeth.

Surprisingly, he pulled me closer to him. Close enough so that he could whisper into my ear, "You wanted to see me because he did something terrible to you, huh?"

I choked back tears and just nodded my head. Pulling on my happy-go-lucky attitude I said, "Anyways! We can start, right?"

"Ok," he signaled with his hand and a young-looking boy came out. He had the most prominent blue hair I'd ever seen. It seemed odd even standing next to my teal hair.

"Grimmjow, set all the stuff up!" Nnoitra called to him.

"That's my brother," he told me. I watched Grimmjow set up all of the camera stuff that we needed for shooting in a moment's time.

"Just stand there," Nnoitra told me as he held up his camera.

I did as I was told and he told me that I looked pretty in the dress and even without makeup I was a natural. The compliments felt good but at the same time I felt like I was being mocked. Strangely enough, the pain in my abdomen went from dull to sharp and sometimes I couldn't pull of the poses they asked me too. I thought I was gonna fall over by the time the photo shoot was done. The pain was unbearable as it shot through both ends of my body like a poisonous arrow. I cringed a little and held my stomach.

"You ok?" Nnoitra asked me.

"…Yeah… I think I just need to use the bathroom." I went into the recreational building and Nnoitra followed me and said, "Well, I need the WiFi in there to get these pictures to the magazine."

I went into the ladies room and it was completely empty and quiet save the occasional dripping water. I found myself a stall as quickly as possible and sat down. The cramps were really bad and I didn't know what I was getting myself into. After about five minutes of straining, I started bleeding. I thought someone had torn my legs apart because that's how much it hurt. I tried to stand up but fell to the ground and looked over into the water. And I felt completely empty and my hand started patting around where my baby used to be. But when I looked into the water, I almost had a heart attack and I screeched I toppled over, still bleeding, and fell on the latch of the stall, unlocking it.

"Ha-ahh my-my… my baby?!" The blood loss made me lose consciousness and fall over completely.

This was when I realized… what Sousuke did… he killed someone, someone who shared his blood and my blood. Only months away from opening his eyes to the new world and making me a mother.

I could've done something with my life. I could've been that mother that I'd lost and had the family that I once had. Was it too much to ask for? Was it too fucking much to ask for to have someone that I'd lost back in my arms? That soul that I lost that day could've been the same one that if that hadn't happened, I would be holding in my arms, sweetly calling his name and listening to him gurgle and coo.

I woke up in the hospital bed, "Neliel. Neliel? Neliel?!"

The echoes of my name pounded against my eardrums. But I didn't wanna get up unless I was going to see my baby. It didn't sound like Sousuke… not at all… It sounded coarser and huskier. My arms were shaking, my legs shook, and my entire body fell into a tremor.

"D-Do i get my baby back?" I asked hopelessly even though I knew the answer to the fruitless question. I turned my head and I saw Nnoitra sitting there on the chair, face red.

"Please, can I please have my baby back?" I don't know what state of mind I was in but I kept begging, "I really wanna see him."

"Neliel…" I heard Nnoitra say softly. He must've pitied me… That crazy woman lying on the hospital bed, begging to resurrect someone.

"Please, doctor? Nnoitra? I just wanna hear him and feel his little hands—," I broke out crying. Nnoitra grabbed me and pulled me as close as he could. My life was such a pathetic story. Nnoitra's embrace didn't feel the slightest bit fake; it felt warm and real in the cold, unfeeling reality of the situation. Come back, please, I didn't want anything more than to hold him in my arms.

"I-I'm sorry," I heard the doctor, her voice was breaking too. She wiped away a stray tear from her eye. "He was gone… before you got here."

I started crying harder, my face was beet red and the crying was exhausting. I pounded my hand against Nnoitra chest filling his shirt with my tears. "Mommy, why would this happened to me?!"

I think I expected to hear her voice echo back in my head. I cried so much that I basically passed out on Nnoitra's shoulders.

Why anyone wouldn't understand my heartache was hard to understand, was it that hard to feel bad for me? What kind of fate was I born with, I lost my parents and then I lost my child. I had no one get love from and I had no one to love either. Crisper than the sunset was the hallucination of the gurgling and cooing in dream that I got in my head. I can't recall a day when I don't dream or think about that baby that I lost. In most dreams, I'm holding him close to me, cheek by jowl.

At the end of my stay at the hospital, I was wheeled out in a wheel chair. Even though Nnoitra wheeled me out, I saw Sousuke in the lobby; to be honest, I was deathly scared of him. I didn't wanna go anywhere near him and my face showed. I pulled back and pressed my back to the wheel chair.

Sousuke's words were less than comforting, but in a way, I wanted to hear them. He said, "My dear, you're too high maintenance, now I sincerely hope you don't file some police report against me. Seeing that you have no evidence, I guess I'll just leave then."

The blue haired boy ground his teeth together, "Bastard…"

Bastard was right. Sousuke just waved one arm and walked off like nothing had happened. Nobody could've been as Aizen Sousuke. My consciousness was still a little bit hazy.

"Neliel," I heard the blue haired boy by my side, "You have to do something about that piece of shit."

"No, I just don't wanna see his face," I told them honestly.

Nnoitra excused himself from behind the wheel chair and kneeled in front of me.

"Neliel, I won't ever let that happen to you. I know I've only known you for a week but… there isn't a moment that I don't wanna spend with you. There isn't a moment when I don't think about. I promise that I'll only do what you want in exchange for your love. We can live together… happily. I don't have a family either because they died leaving me and my brother and I want someone like you to share my life with. Please."

I just stared at him. My eyes started welling up like the clouds outside. When he finished a strike of lighting sparked through the sky. His words were so sincere. He was a person that was completely on the outside. It was clear that he cared about everyone that he was close to. I never have had any doubts about him, even to this day. Because that day, he knelt to the ground on one knee and said,

"Marry me, Neliel."

* * *

_**~So, I hoped you like that one really sad part where she was in the hospital asking to have her baby back. I started crying while writing it. **_

_** Since you're already at the bottom of the page, follow, favorite, review.**_


End file.
